YuYu Hakusho Forever Dark Crisis
by BluAyu
Summary: Part II to Battle of the Jewel Complete Asmera past gets bloody when she looses her adoptive mother Genkai...Madessia finally find Rionia..Kurama and Hiei are both by their side. Toguro finally reveals himself along with the Masked Murderer!
1. Episode 1

YuYu Hakusho  
  
Itsu mo Kurai Kiki  
  
(Forever Dark Crisis)  
  
Amaramia   
  
(A/N: Crystal of Death was good but I didn't like the idea of them traveling around the world because it was turning out that Asmera was goning OC and it didn't make too much since, this is a full tournament with Asmera and all this is the TRUE sequel to Battle of the Jewel.....enjoy and for the website http://freewebs.com/battle_of_the_jewel the Dark Crisis site is there new and improved...with pairings,information,spoilers, and more)  
  
Episode One  
  
Destiny is something for within the beginning you think is just there for it's own reason.   
  
To some people think it's their everything, their goal in life.   
  
To others it's not their everything, they think destiny is something made up for pure hearted believers to believe.   
  
Well there is destiny in Asmerldia's life.   
  
Truth is there always has been, and never shall there be no destiny.   
  
"The wind...it's changing directions so quickly," she muttered.   
  
The trees rustled in the strong breeze and if anything were threatening to fall over.   
  
"Oddly, I believe you," said a voice.   
  
Hiei jumped down from a tree down beside Asmera.  
  
"You should believe my instincts Hiei, usually they're right. Something big is about to happen," said Asmera.   
  
"Hiei, Asmera come quickly....Yukina is....ill," said Keiko, running back up the hill.   
  
"Yukina," breathed Hiei, who jumped into the trees heading for the shrine.   
  
"Damn you Hiei, you never even try to help me come along," muttered Asmera, running up the hill.   
  
The shrine was dimly lit...Hiei had just gotten there as well.   
  
"For your information, I waited," said Hiei.   
  
Asmera rolled her eyes and went into the shrine to see Yukina weak, laying down.   
  
Kurama looked worried and Kuwabara.....was going insane.   
  
"If she dies I die!" exclaimed Kuwabara.   
  
"Want to me to make you 1st?" hissed Hiei.   
  
"What Hiei is meaning is to shut up and let her rest," said Asmera.   
  
Kurama nodded as Kuwabara backed away against the wall.   
  
Keiko came back with a damp cloth for Yukina, Botan following with some tea.   
  
"She's quite weak...wonder what made her this way," said Keiko.   
  
"It's rare that Ice Demons such as herself catch colds since they blend in with winter months and nobody could catch cold in summer," said Hiei.   
  
Yusuke walked in.   
  
"I have a bad feeling that cold wasn't natural," said Yusuke.   
  
"Because it wasn't you moron of a student," said Genkai.  
  
"You mean someone started this?" asked Hiei angerily.   
  
"Yes, and it wasn't just anyone, it's someone powerful and evil....what we need is the potion of healis," said Genkai.   
  
"Surely you have it," said Kuwabara.   
  
"Pawned for battle, it brings immortality for those who ask it.....but it heals as well," said Genkai.   
  
"So,how you know about this battle and how long has this been going?" asked Yusuke.   
  
"Well, tell you the truth when ever it's spotted there's a battle, it's every 50 years or so they find the potion...since it was used in the Meji Era and probably the Celtics used it...that's why the Japanese had to hide it away and never use it again," said Genkai.   
  
"Wonderful, just wonderful so..................exactly how the hell are we to get this?" asked Yusuke.   
  
"Patience, you're lucky enough to be in the 2 score and decade period.....if you weren't Yukina would die...the tournament takes place next week and surely Yukina since she is a demon she can last a month or two," said Genkai.   
  
"And when I thought this was all over," said Keiko.   
  
"I'm staying here with Yukina," said Kuwabara.   
  
"But that makes us a man short," said Yusuke, grabbing Kuwabara by the arm and twisting it.   
  
"Haha, Urameshi I'm laughing.....seriousily...get someone to help you people," said Kuwabara.  
  
"You're just selfish and greedy, tell me idiot do you think we'll be able to get into a battle with only 5 players?" asked Hiei.   
  
Kuwabara looked puzzled.   
  
"You called me an idiot! I dare you! You runt! I dare you to say that again!" screamed Kuwabara suddenly.   
  
"Idiot, please, you're making more of a fool of yourself than you already are," said Hiei.   
  
Kuwabara lunged forward and grabbed Hiei's throat holding him up in air...even though Hiei was being strangled to death he smirked and drew his katana.   
  
Just then there was a bang Hiei jumped backward as Kuwabara got hit by a spirit gun made from Genkai.   
  
"Would you two shut it...Yukina is resting you know," she said.   
  
Kuwabara looked at Yukina.   
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered.   
  
"So, this new enemy is wating Yukina dead...odd...what does she have that they want?" asked Kurama.   
  
"Don't know, but I guess we'll have to figure out before it's too late," said Asmera. 


	2. Episode 2

Episode Two  
  
"I wonder.....if this battle we'll be anything like the Battle of the Jewel...," said Asmera.   
  
"No, I have a feeling they'll be stronger than anything we've imagined," replied Hiei.   
  
Asmera shifted uneasily on the tree they were sitting up in and actidently fell backward but before she hit the ground Hiei was already on the ground and caught her.   
  
"Careful," he said.   
  
Asmera nodded, jumping out of his arms.   
  
"I wish I were like you in a way, you have so much power and so much speed," said Asmera.   
  
"But you have beauty, even when you fight Asmera, you make everything seem so easy when you fight," said Hiei, kissing her gently.   
  
"I'm worried about Yukina," whispered Asmera, holding both of Hiei's hands into hers.  
  
"I know I am as well...she is my sister, even though she doesn't know it," said Hiei.   
  
"Why haven't you told her?" asked Asmera.   
  
"I can't tell her I'm her brother, who is a theif who's on probation under the spirit world and fighting for silly little amulets and potions," replied Hiei.   
  
Asmera grasped him into a hug.   
  
"Don't think about the bad in you...Yukina likes you for who you are, just the way I do," she said.   
  
"But you aren't related at least not yet," said Hiei, who just then smirked and placed his mouth on Asmera's neck.  
  
Asmera gasped.   
  
"I never really bit you to leave the mark of marriage," whispered Hiei.   
  
Asmera remembered when Hiei had scratched her with his claws meaning they were soon to be married.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Maybe I should do this more often," said Asmera.   
  
"Poor thing, she's too desperate,'" muttered Hiei,teasingly.   
  
"Really now? I think you enjoy me being this close," said Asmera, looking up into is red eyes.   
  
It happened all the sudden before any of them knew what they were doing. First Hiei was all grinning and then..Asmera gasped as their lips met.It was Asmera who lightly deeped the kiss and then...Hiei wanted more from her and soon got his tounge in her mouth. Asmera allowed him to go to whatever kissing extent that her liked, somehow Asmera seemed to enjoy the pleasuring sensation of his sweet sugary mouth onto hers.  
  
Hiei licked her teeth, grinning as he did so. His hand ran up her back over to her neck, which felt soft. Then Hiei started for her neck, making Asmera moan softly.   
  
"Enjoying it aren't you Asmereldia my sweet?" mummered Hiei.  
  
Asmera nodded, closing her eyes.   
  
Hiei reached the back of her neck which was a sensitive spot which made her shiver a bit.   
  
"Aren't cold are we?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Mmm," Asmera replied, as Hiei's tounge went near her throat. (Flashback of Episode # 9 of Battle of the Jewel)  
  
~~~~  
  
Asmera hated when Yusuke and the rest of the gang had interupted that moment.   
  
But now Asmera could taste Hiei's sugary mouth all the time.   
  
She smirked.   
  
Asmera pushed Hiei away.   
  
"I'll let you wait just abit longer," she said.   
  
Hiei rolled his eyes.   
  
"Headstrong,but afraid," he muttered.   
  
"I'm not afraid, but I just want to wait," said Asmera, walking off.  
  
..................................................................................................................  
  
Keiko sat near the creek thinking.   
  
"Yusuke...there is a way....a way that you can still be in that tournament," she said.   
  
"Tell away Keiko," muttered Yusuke.   
  
"Well, if you can teach me Martial Arts....possibly I can join you. I hate sitting there just watching you be the one to risk your life along with the rest of the Urameshi Team," said Keiko.   
  
"No,Keiko, you can't, it's just not martial arts...it's spirit energy," said Yusuke.  
  
"I'm not sitting anymore, I can't! Yusuke I can't just watch you do everything and-and I just can't stand there and watch you get pounded to death," said Keiko.   
  
...................................................................................................................  
  
Asmera's POV-  
  
Since then our life hasn't been the same.   
  
Keiko learned martial arts from all of us.   
  
I taught her some sword styles along with Hiei....Kurama taught her some dodging material and we figured out something with Koenma's help.   
  
"Everyone has spirit energy of the elements, Keiko, you're obviousily seems to be fire along with Hiei's...Yusuke's yours is simple spirit along with Kuwabara, then Kurama and Madessia have earth," Madessia glared at Koenma...yeah as much as I have to admit she adores roses and she has this vine thing that traps her prey and sucks their spirit energy. "Asmera...yours is mixed somehow I don't really know how maybe because your the godess of both worlds possibly so you control what is needed," said Koenma.   
  
I didn't know what Koenma meant by controling everything when needed...who knows, the dude's weird.   
  
Keiko within a week was ready for the tournament...she'd practice till she couldn't take it any longer.   
  
Usually she'd eat only Breakfast and Dinner and have a waterbottle near her, she'd get up in the morning and immdiately start her training session until 1:00 or 2:00 at night when Yusuke would carry a sleeping Keiko in his arms lay her down to bed and watch her until he fell asleep himself.  
  
I got up one night seeing Yusuke still up at 4:00 in the morning.   
  
"See your still up, you sure you don't want anything while your up?" I asked.   
  
I was going to get some water and to find Hiei.   
  
Yusuke shook his head.   
  
"Don't worry about me I'll be fine," he said.   
  
I nodded and left.   
  
I think 2 days from now everything would be the same as it was along time ago, or at least that's what I hoped...things were getting freaky by the minute. 


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3  
  
Traveling to Battle  
  
"Keiko are you sure about this?" asked Yusuke.   
  
"Course I'm sure,if Kuwabara's chickening out then I'll go and finish this for him," said Keiko.   
  
"Hey I am NOT chickening out!" screamed Kuwabara.   
  
"Okay then you rather make out with Yukina when she awakens then," said Keiko, smirking.   
  
Kuwabara about grabbed Keiko's throat until there was a kick in the face.   
  
Kuwabara was on the ground practically thinking he was dead or something.   
  
"You're not dying you moron get off the ground," said Keiko.   
  
Hiei smirked as he jumped down from a tree.   
  
"Seems someone other than Asmera put you in your place," he said.  
  
Kuwabara got up and was behind Genkai for protection.   
  
"Let's go. I can't stand being around this moron," said Keiko.   
  
"Alright butt whoopin' time!" exclaimed Madessia.   
  
"You better not get any ideas about getting around Yukina...you let her rest...you lay a finger on her and it's your throat and arms," sneered Hiei.   
  
`````````````````````````  
  
"Are we there yet?" whined Madessia.   
  
"I really do think we should've took the car," said Yusuke.   
  
"Would you PLEASE stop whining?!" screamed Asmera.   
  
"Well you're being carried by Hiei...course you're not whining," pointed out Madessia.  
  
Hiei smirked.   
  
"Poor Madessia wantsKurama to pick her up," he teased.   
  
Madessia threw a rock at Hiei.   
  
"Shut it," muttered Madessia.   
  
Keiko rolled her eyes.   
  
"All of you shut it," she said.   
  
"What's with you all of the sudden?" asked Asmera.   
  
"Nothing," said Keiko.   
  
Kurama sighed.   
  
"I have to agree with Yusuke,.....but Kuwabara needs it just in case Yukina needs to go to the hospital," he said.   
  
"Yeah," said Madessia,half smiling.   
  
"But I do wanna rest."  
  
"Yeah,please," said Asmera, leaping out of Hiei's arms.   
  
"So where are we?" asked Yusuke.   
  
"Seems like a forest...not sure where but I think we're close to the stadium grounds," said Keiko.   
  
"Almost, I wish...the hotel there is supposed to be top of the class," said Madessia.   
  
"Yeah, we'll get to party and fight," said Yusuke.   
  
Keiko wacked him on the head.   
  
"You're not getting drunk idiot....," she said.   
  
"Aw c'mon Keiko, a couple drinks wouldn't hurt," said Yusuke.   
  
"For one you're 17 and you're underage and for two acholic beverages can make you sick and we need you for the tournament," said Keiko.   
  
"Crap," muttered Yusuke.   
  
"That goes for everyone else," warned Keiko.   
  
"Darn I wanted a nice martini when we got there," said Asmera.   
  
"I'll take you for one later," muttered Hiei.  
  
Asmera gave him a thumbs up.   
  
"Okay back up to walking we're gonna get this over with," said Keiko.   
  
"Aw, please Keiko 5 minutes..is it possible?" asked Yusuke.   
  
"No," replied Keiko.   
  
Everyone groaned in annoyance and started walking again.   
  
____  
  
"Hahaha! We're here!" exclaimed Madessia, skipping.   
  
"Okay,chill out..we don;t fight until tomorrow," said Yusuke.   
  
"I can rest finally!" exclaimed Madessia, happily.   
  
"Okay Maddy! We.Get.The.Point." said Asmera.   
  
"Sorry," muttered Madessia.  
  
"Aw it's alright Madessia, I'm happy you get to rest....I think we all need to," said Kurama.  
  
"At least somebody takes my side," pouted Madessia.   
  
"Alright, you guys rest, I'll book some hotels," said Keiko. 


	4. Episode 4 Kurama Fans Love This!

Episode Four  
  
Pure Hearts  
  
Madessia looked at the night sky....pondering...she thought of Miss Independent falling inlove like she did.   
  
Kurama.   
  
'Okay Asmera and Hiei.....yeah and the others had made us kiss, but we soon apologized and promised to be just friends.The kiss was berely even deep.'  
  
Dammit, she wanted him!   
  
"Why can't anything work out for me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What can't work out for you?" asked a calm, quiet voice.   
  
Madessia whirled around to see Kurama..who had just stepped inside of her hotel room.   
  
"Nothing...what are you doing here?" replied Madessia.  
  
"Just checking on you. Everything is alright...right..I mean at the moment your eyes are all watery," said Kurama.  
  
"Nothing's............wrong," said Madessia, turning her back towards Kurama.   
  
Just then she felt two arms around her.   
  
"Something's wrong," whispered Kurama's voice.   
  
'Oh dear god......help me...' thought Madessia, blushing furriousily.   
  
"Um...there's nothing really.....if something's wrong I should be able to handle it," she said.   
  
"Then I want to handle it with you," mummured Kurama.  
  
"How do you know if something is even wrong with me?" asked Madessia.   
  
"What I said about your eyes...and.....yeah you were cheerful earlier......I mean I would think you were tired if it wasn't for your eyes," said Kurama.   
  
"Tell me Kurama.....what if I told you I fell inlove and.....the person I want doesn't know and I know he wants to just be friends," said Madessia, uneasily.   
  
Kurama released Madessia so the they could sit down on her bed.   
  
He sighed.   
  
"So this is love problems I see," said Kurama.   
  
Madessia nodded.  
  
"I don't really want to bother you with it....but...you were concerned," she said.   
  
"So who is this oh so special person of yours?" asked Kurama.   
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," replied Madessia, turning redder in the face.   
  
"Ah I see, a mystery man.....hmm....you know I could easily eleminate name after name until I found out," teased Kurama.   
  
"Don't," mummured Madessia.   
  
"Why can't you tell him?" asked Kurama.   
  
"As I told you he just wants to be friends....and....damn! If I told you anything else you'd know!" exclaimed Madessia, screaming into a pillow.   
  
Kurama took the pillow away from her face.  
  
"Calm down," said Kurama.  
  
"Once again I'm sorry for being hard to figure out on this...but if I told you that I wanted y-this person then you'd freak and just hate me forever..since you know this person," said Madessia.  
  
"Now why would I hate you forever? I have nothing to do with it, this is between you and him," said Kurama.  
  
'Or so you think.' thought Madessia annoyed.  
  
She didn't answer Kurama, but blushed.  
  
Just then she was pinned down onto the bed by Kurama who's mouth drew nearer to hers until he kissed her.   
  
Madessia instantly replied back by placing her arms around his neck.  
  
They parted, and then Kurama jumped out her bed.   
  
"Then I wish you the best of luck with you little crush," said Kurama, walking off.  
  
"Kurama, don't leave," mummured Madessia, just enough to where Kurama could hear her.   
  
Kurama glanced back at her.  
  
Madessia's body was spread out on her bed.....she was blushing furriousily her eyes closed.   
  
"Aishiteru," she whispered.  
  
Kurama grinned.  
  
"I knew there was something bothering you," he said.  
  
"Shut up and get over here," said Madessia.  
  
"As you wish," replied Kurama.   
  
Madessia then felt warmth through out her body..Kurama's arms were around her and they were both covered by a blanket.  
  
"Your warm," mummured Madessia.  
  
"Aren't I supposed to be?" replied Kurama.   
  
Kurama kissed her again..but this time it was deeper than before and his tounge went into her mouth her tounge met his and soon they once again parted....soon after they had fallen asleep...without any care of tomorrow.   
  
(Awwwwwwwwwww.....I love it I tell you!!!! It's something you have to be proud of when it comes to a Kurama/OC.....Kurama was abit OOC....but it turned out pretty good...and....man the next chapter has to be a good ol' bloody fist fight doesn't it???????? Crap!   
  
Hiei:YAY! I want some blood woman!  
  
Amara:Asmera...your boy's went sugar high.....  
  
Asmera:Oh really, we'll have to settle that won't we?  
  
:::Asmera drags Hiei into her room::::  
  
Amara:Um...yeah...read,rate, and review.......) 


	5. Episode 5 MAN THAT HAD TO HURT!

Episode Five  
  
Within' Battle There's Always an Injury  
  
And There's Always Someone Controling It  
  
Yusuke slammed the beast into the ground......and then was obviousily finished with the beast who layed there lifeless.   
  
"3rd Round Urameshi Team wins!" exclaimed the annoucer.   
  
Yusuke stumbled backward out of the the ring.   
  
"I'm okay, I'm fine, I'm fine and dandy!" he exclaimed, exausted.   
  
"Then get up and stop making an idiot out of yourself," said Hiei.  
  
"Aw, stop it you midget..........I'm tired," said Yusuke.   
  
Keiko rolled his eyes as the dice rolled.   
  
Asmera VS. Li-son?  
  
"Exactly, where is this Li-Son?" asked Asmera.   
  
"Ready."  
  
"Yeah, where is this person?" asked the annoucer.   
  
"Or not."  
  
Asmera sighed.   
  
"Will they ever learn?" she muttered.   
  
"COME 'IN GET IT!" screamed a girl's voice.   
  
Asmera whirled around a grabbed the girl's ankle and threw her arcross the stadium.   
  
"That was............easy," said Asmera,apparently thinking she knocked out Li-Son.   
  
All the sudden she was floating in the air.   
  
"Okay....spoke too soon," she said.   
  
Asmera was slammed against the stadium wall making quite a huge riot.   
  
____  
  
"Koenma she's getting smashed!" screamed Botan.   
  
"Not for long," said Koenma.   
  
"What do you mean?" she stuttered.   
  
"You'll see," said Koenma, as Asmera was forcefully hit to the ground and the skid to the other wall.  
  
____  
  
'Come on Asmera....you're getting throttled by Li-Son...and she's hiding somewhere......she has to be...if I can make her loose contact with these physcopath powers of hers then I might be able to knock her out.' thought Asmera.   
  
She hit the ground again.   
  
"I need to find her before I die," she muttered.  
  
There was a crowd of people in the stands.....darnit she berely even studied the girl to know what she looked like.   
  
'Okay...um...okay spiritual energy.......it's gonna be hard with me being beat up like I am........but it might work.' thought Asmera.   
  
____  
  
"She just standing there getting walloped to death!!! Come on Asmera think of something!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Yusuke.   
  
"She's disabled from everything....there's....................nothing she can do unless she surrenders the battle or dies," said Hiei grimly, his hands clutched into fist.   
  
Kurama looked at his friend....Hiei couldn't stand to see Asmera get beat like this....and yet he was able to keep a straight face as though she was nothing to him.  
  
And then is fist always showed that he was worried.   
  
Hiei was right.......she would possibly die since she was disabled from any attacking that Li-Son knew of.   
  
___  
  
Asmera felt intense power from somewhere.   
  
She looked up to see someone in deep consontration....and it was that girl..  
  
She was right above her that whole time!  
  
Asmera took out her sakabato (I'll have to look in my manga to see if that's right).."Hello," she said and then she had gotten Li-Son out of her consontration on the powers by hitting the handle of sword on her jaw making her fall backwards.   
  
Asmera quickly put her hands in the spirit gun possition and the spirital energy made a direct hit.   
  
__  
  
"You knew about her sakabato?" asked Botan.   
  
"I gave it to her as a Christmas present...I was thinking since then she'd have it on her all the time in battles such as these," said Koenma.   
  
"She looks hurt," muttered Botan.  
  
"She might not be able to fight the next battle coming up.....if Yukina was here she would be healed by an instant," said Koenma.   
  
"But that's what we're battling for......the healing power for........Yukina," said Botan.  
  
Koenma nodded.   
  
"We'll win it Botan..Yusuke hasn't failed me yet, I put all my trust into him," said Koenma.   
  
___  
  
"The Urameshi Team has a winning streak! They win again!" exclaimed the annoucer.  
  
Asmera stumbled into Hiei's arms.   
  
"I did it," she muttered.  
  
Then she fainted.   
  
"She looks pretty bad....especially her arms and back," said Kurama.   
  
"I'll take her to my hotel room...meet me there," said Hiei.   
  
Everyone nodded.   
  
(A/N:Asmera got hurt but she won. That was a pretty good fight scence if I do say so myself! ^.^ Okay...time for another romance scene!! Yep, the infamous Asmera/Hiei.......lol.........  
  
Asmera:Yeah you were up all night doing a fanfiction for Becca on notebook paper...is it gonna be in this?  
  
Amara:Hiei doesn't really play truth or dare...and if he did something would happen between you two and then Hiei would get revenge and Keiko would murderer him after what he dared Yusuke to do....^-^ so...now do you want me to put it on Fanfiction.Net??????  
  
::::Keiko grabs a dagger and growls...heading for Hiei's room::::  
  
:::Asmera goes pale:::  
  
Asmera:Leave the thing on notebook paper!!!!!!  
  
::Asmera runs into Hiei's room to save him from the terrifying and vicious Keiko-the-Beast-Soon-To-Be-Urameshi::::::  
  
Amara:Yeah I will leave it on notebook paper my tomadachis (friends)  
  
Becca:Was it a Yusuke/Keiko lemon?????  
  
Amara:Yepos....I went farther than you've ever gone I think.......heh......but yeah I wasn't THAT discriptive because I can't write Keiko and Yusuke stories even though....  
  
Becca: *Gasps* Seriousily? If it's not that discriptive oh well I WANNA READ IT!!!  
  
Amara: *nods* Read,Rate, and Review! Looking for fanartist to do some pictures for Battle of the Jewel and Dark Crisis.......... 


	6. Episode 6 A Past Life

Episode Six  
  
A Past Memory  
  
Never Again  
  
Hiei's POV-  
  
She was injured pretty bad, her hands were bloody from holding the blade of the Sakabato....she also had skidded on concreate and hit walls to the stadium quite a couple times.   
  
Asmera wasn't the person to die easily though...she'd survive it.   
  
I placed some water next to her.   
  
"Idiot," I muttered.   
  
There I went again.......heck I had mood swings most of the time.   
  
NOT a good thing...ever since I met Asmera I did, I understood her pain...her brother lost and captive by Toguro, not knowing her family, and adoptive loved ones lost until the end.   
  
The Battle of the Jewel turned out with a happy ending but would this crisis be the same ending?   
  
Would I be able to save my sister without me dying and the others?   
  
Dammit! Too many questions.   
  
I didn't know why I was worrying.......I should be able to have a slight confidence streak in my blood...but something felt wrong....too wrong.   
  
Where was Hittoro...didn't he know about Asmera's darkness in the battle and that she was suffering right now?  
  
Yes Hittoro left not soon before the tournament ended I remember watching down at the two siblings, they were at the stadium.   
  
~~~  
  
Hittoro just sat there staring at the stars.   
  
"So you're leaving?" asked a voice.   
  
Hittoro turning around to face his younger sister nodded.   
  
"Yea,to Egypt...where I belong," he said.   
  
"Why don't you stay here brother?" Asmera asked.   
  
"I'd cause too much commotion, you have enough perverts in your house," said Hittoro.   
  
Asmera made a face.   
  
"Kurama and Hiei aren't pervs thank you!" she exclaimed.   
  
Hittoro laughed.   
  
"So which one was yours again?" he asked.   
  
"Hiei," replied Asmera, shortly.   
  
"I see," muttered Hittoro.   
  
"Japan is always where you belong...not Egypt,not America, not China...but Japan. Your family is there right here. Don't you forget that," said Asmera, backing away from him heading for the door.   
  
"Mera, I couldn't forget.....that," said Hittoro.   
  
Asmera gave him a thumbs up and exited the stadium..Hiei jumping from tree to tree.   
  
~~~  
  
Asmera's eyes opened.her eyes.   
  
"Hiei," she mummured.   
  
"Hn?" was Hiei's only reply.   
  
"I had a memory...," said Asmera.   
  
"Of what?" asked Hiei.   
  
"When I left Hittoro......when I said goodbye," said Asmera, smiling softly.   
  
"I was thinking about that too," said Hiei.   
  
"How...that's weird..how we thought the same thing and didn't even know it," said Asmera.  
  
Hiei nodded.   
  
"Get some rest," said Hiei.   
  
"I-next time he comes back...Hiei....I won't let him walk away," said Asmera.   
  
Hiei whirled around to face her.   
  
"Why did you let him the first time then?" he asked.   
  
"Hiei it was sudden and I told him Japan was where he belonged....and..I was about to tell him he couldn't leave me again.....but....my heart couldn't say it...not to him. He's my brother and it might seem more but really...I miss him...the 1st time you see someone within what seems to you like a million years, you berely even know the person and still you care about them just as you did when you were with them all the time. But when they leave within only a couple days you just can't let them go...but you know you can't stop them for the world...because..Hittoro's not the person to listen to me...I remember in the orphanage he'd protect me...even if I knew a sword style and a bit of defense," said Asmera.   
  
~~~  
  
"Brother! They're after us again!" exclaimed the 10 year old Asmera.   
  
"Just keep on running Mera!" exclaimed the 13 year old Hittoro.   
  
They had ran away from the orphanage and they were being chased by that evil owner again.   
  
Asmera slid on the cold icy ground on that winter night.   
  
"Hittoro!!!" she screamed.  
  
Hittoro raced back grabbed his sisters arm and pulled her away from the owners grasp.   
  
They had gotten a major headstart after that because the headmisstress slid just the same way as Asmera did but need assistance from Longmore the snot nosed,bucked toothed, 2nd incharge, who couldn't his grubby little nose out of anyone's bussiness.   
  
"Where will we go?" asked Asmera.   
  
"Less talking more running Mera," panted Hittoro.   
  
"Could we just use our swords and kill them all?" asked Asmera.   
  
"Wooden and sharpened down broomhandles won't do the trick sister, if we had a real blade then yes...I would," said Hittoro.   
  
Asmera nodded.   
  
She was out of breath and the winter air was making her cough and gag...her hands were nub with frost bite was well.   
  
Just then she had not seen her brother anywhere.   
  
Had headmisstress captured them?   
  
Surely not....they were a couple miles away from her.   
  
"Hittoro!" screamed Asmera.   
  
She couldn't find him.   
  
"I'll be back!! One day Asmera! Promise!" yelled Hittoro's voice.   
  
"Where are you?!" screamed Asmera.   
  
She fell to her knees crying.   
  
She legs were shaking in fear just as well as aching....she coughed up blood from running so fast without a rest in the winter.   
  
It took her a couple minutes to restrain herself.  
  
"Get up girl," said a voice.   
  
Asmera's headshot up to see a woman....possibly in her near 60's looking down as her.   
  
"W-w-who are you?" asked Asmera, backing away until she was against a wall of a building.  
  
"I'm here to help you," said the woman, holding out her hand.  
  
Asmera took it.   
  
"Hittoro," Asmera whimpered.   
  
"Your brother is fine.....but he's with a rotten owner.....I know this owner by the name of Toguro," said the woman.   
  
"Tell me who is this Toguro and how you know him?" asked Asmera.  
  
"Former fighter with him....I know him by tounaments and training....I'm Genkai..and I know who you are already,you're Asmereldia Lynn Diazomor`e and by order I am here to help you," said Genkai.   
  
Asmera nodded.   
  
"Thank you," she said.   
  
(A/N:Okay that wasn't a romance scene but it did have a flash back of before she was with Genkai and how she got to meet her and all that...I think I detailed it more than the others.   
  
Becca:Can't you just imagine a little black haired, marine eyed girl....ooh.....Asmera seemed so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Asmera:I am NOT cute!  
  
*Asmera Pouts*  
  
Amara:Hiei sure thinks you are.  
  
*Asmera Looks Up*  
  
Amara:Read,Rate, and Review. Then we get Madessia and Kurama's past..oddly enough I think this should be said.........oddly...) 


	7. Episode 7

Episode 7   
  
Her Life is A Rush  
  
His Past is Feared  
  
Madessia had stumbled into her room exausted.   
  
"Oh my god........that Feisona couldn't give up.........," she said.   
  
Kurama nodded.   
  
"You did well," he said.   
  
"Thanks," she said.   
  
"Tell me Madessia....I know you're a cat demon and all. But I know nothing about your past," said Kurama.  
  
"You wouldn't want to know about it," said Madessia.   
  
"Yours should be as bad as mine," said Kurama.   
  
Madessia sighed.   
  
"Okay then...I worked for the Dark Market, murderered a couple people, was thief at the age of 13, and worked for a person called Rionia," said Madessia.   
  
"Okay...yes that's bad but the thief part...I get what you're saying," said Kurama.   
  
"Okay...I'll explain my past...but don't you dare insult me after I tell my story," said Madessia.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
At age 16 a young Madessia in cat demon form ran through the forest the treasures for Rionia in her hands.   
  
"Come back here!!!" exclaimed the guards.   
  
"Not a chance that you'll get me," replied Madessia.  
  
She jumped high in the air onto a tree and lept from there.   
  
She was fast...too fast.   
  
Just then a branch cracked and she fell to the ground her leg broken.   
  
Madessia cursed at her luck.   
  
"Out of all days," said a voice.   
  
A girl lept behind her picked her up and ran to a temple nearby.   
  
"W-who are you?" asked Madessia.   
  
"My name is Asmereldia, I suggest if you want to keep your head you called me Asmera," said the girl.  
  
Her black hair was below elbows and she looked young by her gleaming eyes.   
  
"They won't find you here, they know my stepmother Genkai lives here and she is powerful, I suggest you not back the woman," said Asmera.   
  
Madessia nodded, shaking.   
  
"You're alright...don't worry. I want to become friends....those treasures are stolen though...why do you take such things?" asked Asmera.   
  
"I have a owner named Rionia....he wants me to steal these, I don't know for what use.....but........if I don't return then I will be severly punished," said Madessia.   
  
"That leg says not for awhile shall you be returning to him. He's a pawner you know...he cause those awful wars and tournaments. You might as well leave the treasures here and Genkai shall return them for you. The guards nor the king dare hurt such wisdom," said Asmera.   
  
"How old are you?" asked Madessia.   
  
"Only 16...oddly enough I know all my studies, a sword style, 4 types of martial arts and spiritual power," said Asmera.   
  
"Classy, as you see I'm a cat demon who escaped from Maikai to the human world," said Madessia.   
  
"I suggest you turn into your human form for now, at least until you go back to Maikai," said Asmera.   
  
"I rather stay here," mummured Madessia.   
  
Asmera nodded.   
  
"You have no family eh?" she asked.   
  
Madessia nodded.   
  
"Exactly..that's why I never can return home...they.....yeah.....banned me from their home," said Madessia.   
  
"Genkai should let you stay if you work here. That shouldn't be too hard," said Asmera.   
  
Madessia smiled.   
  
The girl was so kind and yet so tough...she lived with an old woman who was defantly getting weaker but no matter how much Asmera worked there was always time for Madessia, they'd go outside and sit on the stone steps of the dojo and sit there look at the stars and talk...Madessia cooked,cleaned,looked over, and did Martial Arts curtesy of Genkai.   
  
Madessia would sweep the dojo at where they fought and then wash the floors before training began, then she'd cook breakfast, sweep outside and in the shrine, fetch water and food, get some bamboo wood for more cooking, make lunch, study with Asmera, then both Asmera and Madessia would go out and train with Genkai, then Madessia would go outside and feed the crows and the stray cat that would come by, then start a fire and make dinner, she clean the dishes, make the bed, dust the game room, and then finally would be able to talk to Asmera and then go to bed.   
  
No matter how much she did it kept her busy and made her strong. Genkai complimented her often and found her wise.   
  
"If you weren't a cat demon you'd make a good Miko or housekeeper, and I thank you for helping me..Asmera gets lazy and can't cook and usually I dust the rest of the place, train you all, and then do your studies and tests for you..train my other visitors and then eat with you all..I'm getting too old for this you know," said Genkai.   
  
Madessia nodded.   
  
"I don't mind to help out, it's just us girls and at least we don't have perverts on our hands. I've been independent all my life and I was 5 brothers and 4 sisters in my family and I did all the work and nobody helped," she said.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Madessia sighed.   
  
"And then I left for another journey, leaving both Asmera and Genkai within a year..a month after I left Asmera ran away after she got her power frustreated that her brother didn't come back. Another year later I figure out Genkai died by her partner Toguro," she said.   
  
"Whoa that's quite a complicated and good past...better than mine," said Kurama.  
  
"Nah I'm just getting started....and all before then was terrible..I told you about me having 9 siblings in my family and all were spoiled rotten," said Madessia.   
  
"So...whatever happened to Rionia?" asked Kurama.   
  
"He's still out there, he's the one starting all this tournament stuff, Reikai still hasn't caught him. I told Genkai to search for him at his former hideout but he wasn't there.  
  
We just know he started that Battle of the Jewel tournament and this one," said Madessia.   
  
"Oh so you started riots?" asked Kurama.   
  
Madessia nodded.   
  
"But my parents hated me and I had nowhere to go, no family, no friends so my father sent me right over to Rionia..it wasn't my choice," she replied.  
  
"It's cruel that they did that to you," said Kurama.   
  
"It was life," said Madessia.   
  
"Harsh...as for me I had only a human step family which I care about dearly," said Kurama.   
  
"Lucky," muttered Madessia, laying down on his chest.   
  
They looked at the stars in that traditional way and kissed.   
  
(A/N: And I'll leave it there! So, you know about my OC's past....  
  
Becca:Madessia's tough.   
  
::::Asmera and Amara nods:::  
  
Asmera:I was the one who saved her.   
  
Kurama:I thank you for that.   
  
Becca:Okay,read,rate, and review while Madessia goes insane. The next chapter ISN'T a past life thing! ^.^) 


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8  
  
Within a Crissom Stained Sword  
  
When A Spy Comes  
  
(Author's Note:Ooh, I've gotten seriousily into a Rurouni Kenshin mood....:'( This isn't a crossover I just think it'd be coolio for Asmera to know a couple other things other than Martial Arts and change it to a sword style. Plus I want a Sakabato!!!! And if I can't have one I want Asmera to. And remember Hittoro taught her that sword style! Sorry about the whole Kenshin stuff!!! I'm just obssessed!!)  
  
Asmera looked at her nameless opponent.   
  
He grinned and dodged for her.   
  
Asmera lept out of the way taking out her sword.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Within a crissom stained blade there is death.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Her opponent's punch aim was for her head, she ducked and tripped him.   
  
It was good simple.   
  
The opponent grabbed her leg, Asmera kicked him in the face.   
  
"Ooh that had to hurt," said Koenma, who was up in the stands with Botan.   
  
"Uh yeah....and the sword is dangerous," said Botan.   
  
Koenma nodded.   
  
"But it's great self defense," he said  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Death is an end of life.   
  
Within the stained ground.   
  
The blade gleams in the sun, enemy dead from the exact blade.   
  
Harmless on the outside but deadly on the inside.   
  
There is death.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Asmera swiped the blade across the oppoent's hand....blood was everywhere after that.   
  
She had already twisted his neck after he was off the ground.  
  
And now finally she threw the sword at his heart.   
  
He died, slowly.   
  
Asmera closed her eyes as she took the blade out of the dead body.   
  
The blade was crissom stained.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Within innocence there's hatered.   
  
Within' sadness there is pain.   
  
Death comes to pain or hatered.  
  
Within a Crissom Stained Sword there is a heart.   
  
Dying.   
  
Waiting for it's last beat.   
  
Within that Crissom Stained Blade there is a world of death of innocence.   
  
That only the wise see.   
  
There's more to a blade than it was meant for.   
  
As the heart races away into the night covering it's death to the world.   
  
There is a mask behind it waiting to reveal.   
  
Within a Crissom Stained Sword.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Asmera walked out of the stadium silently until someone stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Hai, my Tomadachi so you are the legendary Asmera," said a voice.  
  
Asmera whirled around to see Li-Son leaning against the stone walls of the stadium.   
  
"What do you want?" asked Asmera.  
  
"It's not about what I want it's the help I need, you are the winner of the Battle of the Jewel, I've come to warn you just as well ask you for your help," said Li-Son.   
  
"Tell me my warning frist," said Asmera.  
  
"Your brother...Hittoro is it? He will escape this country after your death," said Li-Son.   
  
"Who said my death is soon, and how did you figure something like this out? And how the in the name of seven hells do you know about my brother?" asked Asmera.   
  
"I forseen it," said a voice.   
  
A girl, black haired emerald eyed stepped out of the shadows.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Asmera.   
  
"Treat me with respect, as I am your protector and spiritual guidance, I am Victoria Escaflowne," said the girl.  
  
"I know nobody of the name and I'm not dying too soon from now," said Asmera.   
  
"I'd beware tonight...especially on the day of the death of your father," said Victoria.   
  
Asmera turned her back to them and glanced at them.   
  
"You said you needed help Li-Son not a conicence warning....I'm not dying too soon, I'll take your warning and beware of what-ever might happen.....but I'm heavily armed with a Sakabato,a spirit gun, and my bare fist. If anyone could beat my power it'd be amazing," said Asmera.   
  
"Someone is here by the name of Rionia that we're after...he pawns the medicences,powers, and treasures anything that seems valuable..he's undercover from what I hear. I'm not just a fighter but a spirit detective for both heaven and hell so take my word on it, if you see him tell me. We might finally have this dude in our clutches," said Li-Son.   
  
"I'll ask a friend of mine. You'll be the first ones to know if I find out," said Asmera, walking off.   
  
"Who is this 'friend' of yours?!" exclaimed Li-Son.   
  
"Madessia Mimornia's her name, soon to be Minnamino if she doesn't watch out," said Asmera, teasingly.   
  
Of course Li-Son had no earthly idea about the joke about Madessia's name but understood the aquantince with Asmera and Madessia.   
  
"Thanks," said Li-Son.   
  
"No sweat....you owe me for that. Oh yeah...those physic powers know nothing about my brother my tomadachi's...when I said I'll look out I meant over my own feet tripping me," said Asmera.   
  
Li-Son sighed as Asmera walked off into the light outside on that one sunny day.   
  
"The girl's subborn...I say...stay out of her way," said a voice.   
  
A girl with brown hair almost and gleaming green eyes grinned at them.   
  
"Who are you?" sneered Sabrini.   
  
"I'm Madessia...and you're the one who murderered Asmera, you know I should kill you for it," said Madessia, her nails growing to claws.   
  
Li-Son backed away,   
  
"She's a cat demon!" exclaimed Victoria.   
  
"The one and only," said Madessia.   
  
"What do you know about Rionia?" screamed Li-Son.   
  
Madessia sighed.   
  
"That he was nothing but a perverted pretty boy who thought he owned everything known to man....I worked for him knowing nothing about his scemes...since I was handed over to my family by him," said Madessia.   
  
Li-Son growled.   
  
"LIAR! You still work for him! You still have a thief's scent!" she screamed.   
  
"That is the scent of Kurama...who's scent of thief will never wear off...especially after this," said Madessia, showing teeth marks on her neck.   
  
Victoria gasped.  
  
"The mark of marriage I see," she said.   
  
Madessia nodded.   
  
"But Shuuchi Minaminno nor Yoko Kurama have anything to do with this," said Madessia.   
  
"Tell your story," said Victoria calmly.   
  
(A/N:And I'll end it here. A huge fight scene comes soon......but Li-Son thought it was Asmera the danger was after..it was until....:::shudders::....It finds Madssia and Kurama....you'll see what I mean later.   
  
Becca:Oh no...not..........that.   
  
Amara:Yep...the masked gothic gay dude is back.   
  
:::Kurama goes pale and hides::::  
  
Amara:See what I mean? Read,Rate, and review!!!) 


	9. Episode 9

Episode 9  
  
Love Can Cause Jealously  
  
Kurama's Only Fear  
  
Asmera unbraided her long waistlenth raven hair which traveled down her back in waves.   
  
She always kept it like that or in a high ponytail and occaisonal odangos.   
  
She brushed it out.  
  
"Dammit it's crinked," she muttered.   
  
She took out hair iron and let it set to heat.   
  
Asmera looked around the room, she thought she heard something.   
  
No it was the wind.   
  
Wrong it's never just the wind.   
  
"My brother was right, I did have a pretty one on my hands," said a voice.   
  
It was like a venmonous snake trying to capture it's prey by acting innoccent.   
  
Asmera whirled around to see him....what Genkai said....flirted with her.......him.   
  
Karasu.   
  
"You.............you're not-" began Asmera, frightened.   
  
"Oh so your little adoptive mother told you about me?" asked Karasu, crawling towards her.   
  
'Get a grip Asmereldia! Beat the crap outta him! He's like another opponent, just gay!' screamed a voice in her head.  
  
Idiototicly she grabbed the hair iron and before Karasu could begin flirting with her again she hit him the face with the burning metal iron.  
  
His mask fell off his face and he let out a scream from the pain of the iron.   
  
Asmera backed away jumping on the bed.   
  
Karasu laughed looking up at her.   
  
"You really think that little nigen contraction could really hurt me?" hissed Karasu.   
  
Asmera's eyes darkened but widened in fright as Karasu licked his lips.   
  
He pounced on the bed grabbing Asmera by the legs.   
  
Asmera screamed and kicked him in the mouth.   
  
"HENTAI!" she roared.  
  
Karasu wiped off the blood from his lip.   
  
Kurama out of the bad times burst through the door Madessia following behind.   
  
Karasu's head shot up from Asmera and straight toward to the door.   
  
Kurama's eyes widened just as Asmera's had did.   
  
"Well look who we have here," mummured Karasu, amused.   
  
"Who the hell is he?!" screamed Madessia.   
  
"An old friend little girl, now get out of the way so I can catch my prey," said Karasu.   
  
"Madessia, stay back and let me handle this," said Kurama calmly, stepping forward so Madessia wouldn't be hurt.   
  
"The girl has nothing to do with this," he said.  
  
Asmera then punched Karasu making him fly into the mirror which shattered.  
  
"Forgot about me?" she asked.   
  
"Annoying pest, I can't get rid of you can I?" asked Karasu.   
  
Blood was already on the floor from the glass it was a quick blood spray already to be just starting.   
  
Asmera dodged Karasu's kick but sadly got punched by him, she rolled on the floor.   
  
Kurama jumped off the of the ground tackled Karasu, hoping he could throw him out of the window.   
  
Roughly Kurama was thrown on the wall and soon pinned to it by Karasu.   
  
"You little girlfriend we'll now see, that you and I were really meant to be," said Karasu, his mouth drawing nearer and nearer to Kurama.   
  
Kurama winced trying to get out of Karasu's grip.   
  
All the sudden he felt Karasu roughly being pushed off and it happened hearing more glass break.   
  
Madessia was infront of him, blood all over her hands, practically about to faint.   
  
"Madessia! Asmera!" exclaimed Kurama.   
  
There wasn't much he could do without having to deal with Karasu on his case again.   
  
Asmera was lying uncontious from being punched in the side of the head.   
  
All the sudden Madessia was grabbed away from Kurama and in Karasu's arms.   
  
He grinned at Kurama as Madessia struggled with the last of her energy to get to Kurama again and out of the perv's arms.  
  
"Let the girl go!" exclaimed Kurama.   
  
"If I can't have you nobody can," hissed Karasu, holding a dagger to Madessia's throat.   
  
Kurama's eyes widened.   
  
Madessia grimanced in pain as the dagger was about to slice her throat.   
  
Asmera obviousily had woken up from a terrible sleep and kicked and punched Karasu until his grasp on Madessia was no more.   
  
Madessia fell into Kurama's arms.   
  
Asmera fell to the floor, breathing roughly.   
  
One hell of a fight this was...all she needed was to beat the crap outta this dude!  
  
She took her sakabato and thrust it at Karasu...it just managed to cut is long hair off and back fire on Asmera like a boomerang...she ducked.  
  
Her vision was blurred from loosing so much blood.   
  
Asmera's ears were ringing from a killer headache...she was bloody from glass and from Karasu fighting her.   
  
Her vision slowly came back.   
  
This was all or nothing, she had to beat him now.   
  
Great, he was near the window.   
  
Asmera in a sudden attack and hit all her might into Karasu, who flew out of the window through a huge drop down.   
  
He had to die by that.  
  
Glass shards flew everywhere as Kurama held Madessia close to him.   
  
Asmera about fell out the window as well, she fell to her knees bloodying them as well as her hands touched the walls, crissom stained the walls.  
  
She noticed her hair wasn't waist lenth any long but unevenly to her waist to her ribs.   
  
There wasn't only Karasu's hair on the floor but hers just as well as she figured out.   
  
Not to mention the glass and hair.....yeah..the room was a wreck.   
  
Hiei right no cue burst into the room to see the room in blood,hair,glass,and any belongings of Asmera everywhere.   
  
Kurama died out with Madessia who had a tiny blood streak on her throat.   
  
And last..Asmera down on the floor glass surrounding her....blood stained along with the walls the window broken out behind her..and her hair unevenly chopped off to the waist to the ribs.   
  
Hiei ran over to Asmera 1st who looked the most injured.   
  
She passed out not long before he came in...she'd have to be cleaned up immiately before she lost any blood.   
  
"Hey Hiei, what's taking-HOLY CRAP!" roared Yusuke, seeing the mess and the injured people.   
  
"Keiko,Botan,Koenma! Get in here!"   
  
All 3 of them had ran in.   
  
Keiko and Botan looked frightned.   
  
Koenma picked up a metal mask.   
  
"This was Karasu's work, obviousily Toguro sent for him, and he's not dead," he said.   
  
"What does it take to kill him?! I tried to beat the crap outta him and it didn't work! Asmera and Hittoro did and obviousily it didn't work! Yeesh you'd think he'd give up and go to China or where ever the hell he came from," said Yusuke.   
  
Hiei picked up Asmera as Yusuke got Kurama and Keiko and Botan both hauling Madessia out of the spilntered hotel room.   
  
Karasu was dead, one down...a couple more to go.  
  
(A/N:One of the best fights in the whole fanfiction!!!! Man! That was gruesome....O.O yeah Asmera got 3 inches...possibly 4 inches of her hair cut off. It doesn't make that much of a change anyways...pretty weird...but gay scenerio. Yeah..slight....Karasu/Kurama......agh. Well yeah Kurama is for Madessia and was trying to get away from Karasu...so that makes sense that Karasu and Kurama don't belong together in this fanfiction!!! ^.^  
  
Becca: That was normal day wasn't it?   
  
Asmera:Yeah......gruesome...but at least the next chapter is....cool.   
  
Amara:You mean romantic!!! ^-^  
  
Asmera: -.-` Not more of that stuff!  
  
Amara:Well I'm the writer so nah. And it's something between Hiei and Asmera so you'd like it anyways.   
  
Becca:What about the Keiko/Yusuke???? ::pouts:::  
  
Amara:Patience my tomadachi!!  
  
Becca:I"VE BEEN PATITENT WITH YOU FOR THE PAST 9 MONTHS!!!!! SINCE BATTLE OF THE JEWEL!!!!!!!  
  
::::::::Amara scampers under the bed to hide::::::::::  
  
::Becca chases::::  
  
:::Hiei comes into the room looking down at the feet hanging out from under the bed and the roaring and cursing of Becca::::  
  
Asmera:I'll let you review........yeah...now.....:::runs away taking Hiei along with her::::... 


	10. Episode 10

Episode 10  
  
Anta Itsu Mo Tenchi  
  
(You're Always My Angel)  
  
"Hittoro, where are we?" asked the 8 year old raven haired girl.  
  
Her hair was at her shoulders and her marine eyes gleamed with youngness,freedom, and hope.   
  
This was Asmera, so weak,naive, and careless.   
  
"We're in a forest Asmera," replied 11 year old Hittoro.   
  
"I know that...but are we out of Japan?" asked Asmera.   
  
Hittoro shook his head.   
  
"There's no way we could be," he replied.   
  
Asmera looked confused but nodded.   
  
"Big brother, do you think there's hope to get out of the orphanage anytime soon?" she asked.   
  
Hittoro nodded.   
  
"All in fair time sister, I promise you that. I'll get both of us out and we'll live together without any worries. But until then we're still controled," he said.   
  
"I see, but why do you say that Hittoro? When we've gotten no closer of doing so? You've never attempted to escape," said Asmera.   
  
"Because you still have to have a plan...we have nowhere to go and we could easily be found. And to escape headmisstress and her goon will be impossible without a diversion," said Hittoro.   
  
Asmera was still confused, but nodded as though she was understanding everything he was saying to her.   
  
"You're so young," said Hittoro.   
  
Asmera looked confused at that moment.  
  
She made a face.   
  
"I'm always young because you're older!" she exclaimed.   
  
Hittoro playfully poked his sister.   
  
"Yep, and I'm you're older brother...and I'm always the old withered dude!" he said.  
  
Asmera giggled.   
  
"Oh Hittoro, you're not that old. Even if you are you're still my brother," she said, hugging him.   
  
The wind made the trees rustle and the wind blew through both of their hair as the laughed not worrying.   
  
Asmera didn't know within 2 years her brother would leave her and that she'd meet Genkai and become the most strongest independent woman there was who would meet Madessia and would fall in love with Hiei 11 years from now.  
  
She was different.   
  
And until then she was going to grow to be only the best of best.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Asmera's eyes fluttered open.   
  
"I see you're up," said a voice.   
  
Hiei softly smiled at her.   
  
"W-wha? Okay.....KURAMA MADESSIA! Where are they? Are they okay? Did Karasu die?" screamed Asmera.   
  
"Calm down Mera, they're fine. Keiko and Yusuke are doctoring them right now. Botan is too. There's nothing to worry about," said Hiei.   
  
"Nothing to worry about?! Hiei, Karasu attacked both them. In a way........I think it's best if I leave here because he said that he was after me! Don't you get it Hiei? He wants me dead!" exclaimed Asmera, tears in her eyes threatening to fall.   
  
Hiei kissed Asmera, pinning her to the bed.  
  
"Stay here," he whispered.   
  
Asmera was speechless.   
  
Why wasn't she enjoying his kisses anymore? Why wasn't she placing her arms around him?   
  
This wasn't right.   
  
"Hiei...something doesn't feel right," sobbed Asmera.   
  
Hiei embrased her into a hug.   
  
"Don't leave me with these fools Asmera. I am yours....I promise you that. I don't care if the whole world if after you, we'll run away together," said Hiei.   
  
Asmera sighed.   
  
"When's the next battle?" she asked.   
  
"Not for a week, which means I'll wanna kill something before then....oh well....if the idiot was here it'd be my 1st target," said Hiei.   
  
Asmera laughed.   
  
"But we have a perfect replacement," she said.  
  
Hiei nodded.   
  
"What we need to do is battle more often and then we'll be able to get to Toguro faster," Asmera said.  
  
"Hn...they'll be hiding out," replied Hiei.   
  
"Yeah...if anything they will...and the finally show theirselves by almost getting me killed," said Asmera.   
  
"Your...hair...it's chopped off if you didn't know," said Hiei, looking down at his hands.   
  
"Well we can fix it. It doesn't matter I was thinking about getting it cut anyways," said Asmera.  
  
Hiei nodded.   
  
"I love you," he mummured.   
  
"That I do too," replied Asmera.   
  
Keiko burst into the room that moment.   
  
"Uh.....is this a bad time. I thought I heard Asmera and all so I was wondering if I could fix up her hair," she said.   
  
Hiei jumped off Asmera.   
  
"As you wish," he muttered, walking out of his room. (A/N:Hehehehehe....he was wanting more outta her and we know it! Thanks alot Keiko! :-P )  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So, Keiko...um...how's Yusuke?" asked Asmera.   
  
"Fine...why are you asking you see him everyday?" replied Keiko,uneasily as she evened out Asmera's now rib lenth hair.   
  
"Not with you.....aren't you two even married?" asked Asmera.   
  
Keiko blushed furriousily but her eyes softened.   
  
"He's a forgetful jerk he is. He told me...and 3 years later...he.....he...forgotten about getting married. We live together and he helps with the shop but all after that......he hasn't mentioned a thing since. To answer your question...no we haven't gotten married yet," said Keiko.   
  
"I see," replied Asmera.   
  
"It's a wonder you and Hiei haven't...you two have a more......closer realtionship than anyone," said Keiko.   
  
Asmera sighed.   
  
"Keiko,Keiko,Keiko.......Hiei is antisocial all the time and berely speaks to anyone unless it's me and him...so since he's never felt love before until he met me....yeah, he jumps right in thinking that imtidate touches and kisses will keep me with him. But he's wrong even if he stayed the same....he'd still have my heart. But he doesn't realize it," said Asmera, her eyes softening as she spoke about Hiei.   
  
It periced her heart to actually say that....she enjoyed those touches and kisses that she had also never felt before. If soothed her from worry of her brother and battles of death coming near her.   
  
"We're finsihed," said Keiko, interuppting the unconfortable silence.  
  
Asmera went to the mirror....it was really no different than it was when she was 16..possibly 17.   
  
It made her feel young.   
  
She remembered the last time she had her hair that short was when she met Madessia.   
  
Something told her it was destiny that her and Madessia had met again.   
  
(A/N:Awww...it was sweet and memorable. Okay.....now we get to see Madessia and Kurama's condition...^-^ Obviousily we now know there is a relationship between Keiko and Yusuke....just not a real deep one yet...^.^`) 


	11. Episode 11

Episode 11  
  
I Won't Be Here Forever  
  
A Scar That Will Last Forever  
  
Asmera had ran into the dojo as Madessia was cleaning the floors.   
  
"Hey, Genkai wants to see you," said Asmera, smiling cheerfully.   
  
"Sensei wants to see me?" asked Madessia.   
  
Asmera nodded.   
  
Genkai had never ever interrupted Madessia during her chores....why was she starting now?  
  
Madessia ran out of the dojo into the hall...knocking first before entering Genkai's bed chamber.   
  
"Enter."   
  
Madessia walked in bowing shortly.   
  
"You wanted to see me Sensei?" she asked.   
  
Genkai stared up at her.   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Madessia, to not call me Sensei and call me Genkai....you don't need to be so respectful around me it makes me feel like some sort of master," said Genkai.   
  
"I'm sorry," muttered Madessia.   
  
"You have worked alot around the house,morning,day, and night. We provide you with shelter and clothing, but after that you support us and yourself, and I feel most guilty by not owing you more in return," said Genkai.   
  
"There is nothing you owe me, I had more work back home since I had many brothers and sisters and my parents sold me to Rionia," said Madessia.   
  
Genkai looked at Madessia, in that way where she was saying without even saying it, "Your parents are bakas."   
  
"I want you to learn my defense ways my friend. I want you to learn my Martial Arts, Madessia I have to repay you for everything no matter what you say..I owe you. Your parents put you through hell and I want to show you a family," said Genkai.   
  
Madessia looked a Genkai, Madessia's eyes were soft and surprised.   
  
"I am a cat demon you know," said Madessia.   
  
"Yeah but if it wasn't for Asmera you would've been dead," said Genkai.   
  
Madessia nodded,"True."   
  
____  
  
Kurama had fingered Madesia's throat.   
  
It was defantly....bloody...but she would be able to talk.   
  
Kurama had ended up lying beside her, which gave him advantage to place his arms around her.  
  
Karasu was dead, there was no harm to him anyone.   
  
Kurama just ended up with a couple bruises and some scratches.   
  
Madessia's eyes shot open but soo softened knowing that all fear was gone and Kurama and Asmera had took care of everything.   
  
"You're up," whispered Kurama.   
  
Madessia about in surprise fell off the bed but Kurama catched her.   
  
"You frightened me. I didn't know you were here," said Madessia.  
  
Kurama laughed.  
  
"What? I've slept with you before and you've never complained," he said.   
  
((A/N:NO they DO NOT have a kid...if you remember correctly in Episode 4 that Kurama and Madessia had fallen asleep together without even knowing it. Yeah so...um.....this isn't any different...O.O)   
  
Madessia blushed furriousily.  
  
"Well....um..because I knew you were there," said Madessia.   
  
"What? You thought I was Karasu?" asked Kurama, kissing her gently.  
  
"Does it really matter who I thought you were?" asked Madessia, annoyed.   
  
"That scar on your neck will last forever...that is what Karasu wanted yo do, haunt you," said Madessia.   
  
"You as well I think, since you seemed to be an old friend of his," said Madessia.   
  
Kurama shook his head.   
  
"No, were were...not friends," he said.   
  
"I won't be here forever Kurama, I can't stand by you.....I was so close to dying...next time it might be that I die," said Madessia.   
  
____  
  
Asmera looked at the sky, the stars glared at her tonight more than any other.   
  
She was still badly injured but she didn't care she was fighting next battle, she was sure of it.   
  
No more replacements.   
  
She took her Sakabato out of it's guard and swung it in the air, she was still weak but she didn't care.   
  
She trained, killing the ground with the reverse blade.   
  
'Brother this is for you.' she thought.   
  
Her power was gaining up and then...everything around her silenced, she jumped up in the air swung the blade and a huge blast of spirit energy blasted the ground below her causing distruction.   
  
Asmera landed on the ground, breathing hard.   
  
This was her secret weapon.   
  
____  
  
(A/n:Sorry the chapter was so short. I have a bit of writers block and plus I'm listening to alot of...yeah...rock music...(cough::EvanescenceandFuel::cough:::) so it's reminding me of fight scenes. You'll love one that's coming up toward the end! ^.^ Read,Rate, and Review and check out Beloved Anime.Net http://freewebs.com/botan it's better than it looks and it has a message board and chatroom!) 


	12. Episode 12

Episode 12  
  
Li-Son's Mission  
  
He Comes Back, When She Has a Song  
  
Li-Son looked out her window, it was raining...  
  
'My mission is to capture Rionia and stop him from people dying.' she thought.   
  
'Then why does it seem more?'  
  
"Because, you're destined to be protector of Asmereldia Lynn Diazomor`e," said a voice.  
  
A girl with with pure black hair and blood red streaks was behind her, her yellowish blue eyes gleaming.   
  
"Who are you?!" screamed Li-Son, backing away.   
  
"Sabrini, member of B.D.T, spirit detective, and 1st protectoress of Asmereldia," replied the girl.   
  
Sabrini had changed majorly in the past year. Her blue eyes had become wearysome and had more yellow than blue in it and her dark brownish blonde hair immidiately turned to black and red.   
  
She had grown older a defantly wiser since she'd been on Asmera's Kingdom.   
  
"Protector? What the hell do you mean???" asked Li-Son.   
  
"My friend, of course you don't remember me since you were reincarnated, but in your heart you still know who you are," said Sabrini.   
  
(A/N;Her voice changed too..less girly,indenpendent and cheerful....it's sorta like...Isis' from Yugi-Oh....but...more older.....don't ask...well since it is the sequel...and I imagine this as anime-style....yeah let's just say Sabrini had a different voice actor..plus the wisdom check.)  
  
"You real mission is to stop Rionia and Protect Asmereldia. I'd beware though...you're partner in mission is not who you think she is," said Sabrini, walking out of the hotel room.   
  
'What was that all about?'  
  
______  
  
Hittoro had reached land grinning.   
  
He spotted Victoria down on the dock.   
  
He waved at her cheerfully.   
  
Not only was he her partner but his lover.   
  
Hittoro ran down to the dock and greeted.   
  
"How I've missed you!" exclaimed Victoria.   
  
Hittoro gently kissed her.   
  
"I too," he replied.   
  
"Toguro...he...." began Victoria.   
  
"Forget about him," mummured Hittoro, embracing Victoria into a hug.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko wrote down the the notes to the song carefully.   
  
Playing on piano she sang, she did this within her free time.   
  
She song wrote.   
  
___  
  
Why Do You Love Me  
  
Album-Darkness and Light and Dark Crisis Soundtrack  
  
Sung By-Amaramia   
  
There's more to life than I've ever felt,   
  
Bringing you back to where you belong,   
  
And I've waited for so long,   
  
Don't keep me waiting,   
  
It's only making me hating,   
  
My only love keep me safe in your arms and never let go,   
  
Don't leave me here all alone,   
  
Why Do You Love Me,   
  
And you can never tell me,   
  
Isn't obvious,   
  
That I love you,   
  
We had plans that lasted forever,   
  
We promised we'd always be together,   
  
Why can't we be?  
  
Why can't we be?   
  
Why Do You Love Me,   
  
When secrets of our love is kept within the walls of shadows,   
  
I feel like falling into sorrow,   
  
I waited for you all the years,   
  
And you only bring me down into tears,   
  
What is the answer to sadness and hope,   
  
The pain that I wished never to cope,   
  
Why Do You Love Me,   
  
Why can't people let us be,   
  
We're two different worlds seperated,   
  
But we're infatuated,   
  
Under all I've been through you're the only confort that keeps me alive,   
  
From me commiting my sucicde,   
  
My depression grows and you kill the pain away,   
  
Then you never come down the empty bay,   
  
Secrets are kept from peering eyes,   
  
And I wonder why,   
  
Why Do You Love Me?   
  
___  
  
The song finished.   
  
Yusuke had heard it all.   
  
He knew what was bothering her.   
  
And he had to admit that he had been avoiding her lately.   
  
"I love you because of you," Yusuke replied.   
  
Keiko's head shot up from the piano over to Yusuke.   
  
"Yusuke," she muttered.   
  
"You have a beautiful voice," Yusuke said.   
  
"Baka," she said, crying.   
  
"Why the tears Keiko?" Yusuke asked his voice soft.   
  
"Why don't you ever think about it all?" asked Keiko.   
  
Yusuke ran over to her and hugged her.   
  
"I do, I'm just so busy helping my friends, we do have alot on our minds. I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
(A/N:Becca happy now?? - Not exactly your thing I know but it is Yusuke/Keiko!!!!!!!!!! -.- J/k! I thought it was cute. Not exactly the everyday pissed off Keiko we see...well at least she was previousily in Dark Crisis. She lightened up after that though. By the way, alot of people are wondering how Kurama and Madessia fall in love in a week.......um...explaination for that...they never were in Battle of the Jewel....if anyone remembers correctly in the last episode of Battle of the Jewel Yusuke and Hiei did that and it ending with, "And that Hiei is how you play matchmaker."  
  
Yeah an Dark Crisis is a year later after Battle of the Jewel...I might've not explained that.Well review..and premote..:( this story is starting to seem pathetic.) 


	13. Episode 13

Episode 13  
  
A Last Resort   
  
Reunion of the Protector  
  
Asmera jumped away from the guy named, "Kakumoi's" spirit gun.   
  
"Okay, you're getting me real ticked off," she muttered.   
  
Kakumoi grinning shot at her again.   
  
'Dammit he's fast how can I attack when he's launching all his energy at me?!'   
  
Asmera ran and dodged faster but it wasn't getting her anywhere.   
  
++++  
  
"She's gonna make it right?" asked Yusuke.   
  
"She's fast, but I have a weird feeling about this Kakumori....but if anything she's had battled before, that's how she's faster," said Kurama.   
  
"That wasn't my point!" screamed Yusuke.   
  
"If Kakumori has a weakness Asmera will find it detective, and if not I'll twist the killer's arm off," snarled Hiei.   
  
"Whoa.....that's.......harsh," muttered Yusuke.   
  
"What I'm thinking is I take over," said Madessia.   
  
"You wouldn't last a minute out there," replied Hiei  
  
"WHAT was that?!" screamed Madessia.   
  
"You heard me," replied Hiei  
  
++++  
  
"Alright enough talk, this is the kill!" screamed Asmera.   
  
Pointing her fingers into a spirit gun position she jumped up in the air making a direct hit a Kakumori.   
  
A blinding flash of light emerged from the stadium.   
  
Then everything was normal and not a trace of Kakumori was on the ground.   
  
"ALRIGHT!!!" screamed Yusuke in the background.   
  
Botan ran down from the stadium, Koenma catching up with her.   
  
"Hahaha! You rascal..how'd you figure out his weakness!!" Botan exclaimed cheerfully.   
  
"Ah, that? He was still looking down when I shot the gun, I had jumped in the air before he had shot his spirit gun and when he looked up it was too late," said Asmera, grinning confidently.   
  
"You've grown stronger Asmereldia," said a misty voice.   
  
Asmera shuddered.   
  
It was no voice she had heard before but in a way it sounded famillar.   
  
Asmera whirled around to see a black haired girl with blood red streaks in her hair, she bluish yellow eyes gleaming.   
  
"Who are you?!" exclaimed Asmera, backing away not to mention almost tripping over Hiei.   
  
"How soon we forget Asmereldia....your guardian," replied the girl.   
  
"S-S-Sabrini?!" exclaimed Asmera.   
  
Sabrini nodded.  
  
"What's up with gothic look?" asked Asmera.   
  
Hiei glared at Asmera.   
  
"No offense Hiei, you actually look hot in that gothic stuff," added Asmera.   
  
"That's none of your concern,what is, is that there is a traitor within your family bloodline, but I'm not sure who it is," said Sabrini.   
  
"Oh great who is it? Old Aunt Harriet?" asked Asmera sarcastically.   
  
"Very funny, I told you I have no earthly idea....all I know, is that it's from the Diazmor`e bloodline," said Sabrini.   
  
"And your point is?" asked Asmera.   
  
"It's obvious...whoever this traitor is wants you dead so IT can be next in line," said Sabrini.   
  
"Wonderful, and when I thought Karasu was hard to deal with," said Asmera.   
  
Kurama shuddered.   
  
Hiei laughed.   
  
"Still have the memory tomadachi?" he asked.   
  
"You're the one that has the memory of......how should I say it....Hot," snapped Kurama.  
  
Ever since the house with the boiling hot room and Kurama saving all three of them....Hiei was the 1st in line to get his soul away from him. The only reason because he got pissed off at the one dude and then thought the whole saying 'hot' deal was a bluff. So he said hot. The others had said it accidently or the word "eachother". Until that day Kurama still teases Hiei about that. Of course this was before Asmera came along. (That was in the Black Chapter thing and before I knew there was such a thing...^_^`).  
  
"Shut up fox," sneered Hiei.   
  
Kurama looked up at the sky, his hands behind his back...as though he was innocent and nothing.  
  
Hiei growled but kept his mouth shut.   
  
"All I know is someone is after you," said Sabrini.   
  
"And it's from my bloodline....obviousily a family member....and wanting to kill me....I didn't know I had anyother living realitves other than Hittoro...and my brother has no intention of killing me," said Asmera.   
  
"I don't know Asmera....couldn't he have fought off the possesstion since he's just as strong as you?" asked Kurama.   
  
"I doubt it, he trusted Toguro only because he knew Togruo was helping Hittoro out of the orphanage and all...and then from how I think the story goes is that Hittoro only got stronger because of Toguro...but not only that...there was some sort of enchantment of Hittoro, so each time Hittoro got stronger...the more he'd think I and anyone else Togrup dispised, was his enemy," replied Asmera.   
  
'And you figured this out how?" asked Yusuke.   
  
"Ask around....the people I asked added more and more detail from what they knew, but the story was still the same," said Asmera.   
  
"Odd," replied Keiko, curious.   
  
"I know it sounds fishy...but Hittoro wouldn't. The only reason he ever went back to Egypt....Cario,Egypt to be exact..the only reason was because he had left me for so long and he felt since I had you that he wasn't needed anymore. That I was all grown up and that I had grown stronger than him. That I wasn't the little girl I was...that I was fully powerful and could break anyone's kneecaps anytime, anywhere," said Asmera.   
  
Hiei rolled his eyes.   
  
"It was a lucky shot you even beaten me, another inch and you would've missed with that damn sakabato," sneered Hiei.   
  
Asmera laughed.   
  
"And it was only because you wanted me to fight and not back down," she said.   
  
Sabrini nodded.   
  
"I must leave, I'm going to do research on this "bloodrelated killer"," she said.   
  
(A/N:Ooh, any ideas...you'll figure out in the end....but to tell you now it isn't exactly Hittoro...I won't tell you who..you will suspect him since I'm very close to one scene where..............and you thought I was going to tell you what was gonna happen! Well now the plot thinkens. Let's see.....  
  
A bloodreative murderer  
  
Rionia  
  
Toguro   
  
and there's one more person after that. But I'll let you figure out on your own. 


	14. Episode 14

Episode 14  
  
When a Spy Soon Finds Her Path  
  
On A Stormy Night  
  
((A Quick Author's Note: This whole episode is dedicated to Evanescence's Eternal....it's a whole instramental song in Origin and it has at 1st this real techno piano thing going on and then there's aton of rain and thunder in the background and this pretty piano music comes on and then a gutiar starts up on the 3rd part of the song. So it really fits since Li-Son's past life is sorta revealed just as well and then Asmera fears storms and that's revealed in Battle of the Jewel, so she's out there again with Hiei so this is one of the songs from the soundtrack..the gutiar is something with Hittoro. Well I better stop yapping and let you read!!!)  
  
Li-Son placed a disk into the computer harddrive.   
  
"Okay...this Sabrini person...it's mytholocgical...there was a Priestess from the heavens and hells and she came to earth to finds the Reikai Tentai....there's no such thing right. I mean I am a reporter...a spy for the spirit world....and yes...a computer researcher. But half of this is pure myth. Koenma never mentioned anything to me. There had to be no such thing a the Reikai Tentai...and this Priestess Asmereldia. And the Guardian Sabrinilina," she muttered.   
  
The disk had loaded.   
  
When Li-Son was a reporter she did myths and research for articles in the paper, one had been about Asmereldia, the preistess...and Sabriniliina the Guardian...and the whole story. After people thinking she worshipped Asmereldia the preistess, so the stopped the report and found no job so she went into bussiness with Reikai.....when she finally found out half of the mth was true. People called Asmera the legendary Asmereldia because they say that Asmera had her spirit in her....but Sabrinilina was no gothic pain worshipper in the myth....she looked at her infamous report.   
  
  
  
  
  
Legendary Asmereldia Myths True?   
  
Asmereldia, Priestess of both heaven and hell was known before christ had came. Egyptians created this myths or so reachsearchers think. There were many godesses and gods but the ledgendary Amereldia seems the most interesting and mysterious of all myths.   
  
Asmereldia had been known as a powerful ruler of the world before the Egyptian kings..or any kings had came along to rule.   
  
She was known as beautiful,cunning, and powerful.   
  
When peace was disturbed, after the murderer of her brother Hittogmore, she sent him into the near future to reincarnate and start his life over.   
  
Still distruction lived on.   
  
Asmera was know to be killed by a close Uncle..who soon went to hell for making the world just as sinful.   
  
Now within this generation as we speak Asmereldia still seeks for the powerful Reikai Tentai, who seems to be her last hope at brining the world at peace from her evil reincarnated uncle. Sabrinilina is Asmereldia's guard who still seeks the keeper of distruction and peace.   
  
Only the scientist and researchers who found the Egyptian Artifacts shall know. We might even be in denail that this myth is true and Asmereldia is the true keeper of power.   
  
From what we know this research might possibly be true.   
  
Report by-Li-Son  
  
Li-Son sighed.   
  
Scientist had stopped digging at the sight right after that report. Not to mention the reviews the article got.   
  
Amereldia still had hope within Li-Son's heart.   
  
Asmera Diazmor`e could not possibly be the legendary Asmereldia.   
  
Not even by spirit.   
  
The myth wasn't true anymore.   
  
The myth had died.   
  
Rain hit the glass windows.  
  
What a day this had been.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Asmera sat there in the rain becoming wet head to toe.   
  
Thunder struck in the distance.   
  
"Trying to over come your fears? Again. You know you should really stop worrying," said Hiei's voice.   
  
"I'm more like thinking," replied Asmera.   
  
"I see,so crime fighting and butt kicking today? No death threats for me?" asked Hiei.   
  
Asmera shook her head.   
  
"Dammit, you're making yourself to pitiful," said Hiei, taking off his cloak placing it around Asmera.   
  
"I'm sorry if I'm doing so," replied Asmera quietly.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Hiei.   
  
"About my past. How this has all changed. And how this seems so much like when....I told you I was over coming my fear of storms....and all," said Asmera.  
  
"I remember that well. You've grown stronger since then," said Hiei.  
  
"Sit with me," replied Asmera.   
  
Hiei did so.  
  
"Hn,"   
  
"What's was that about..pissed off at me Hiei?" asked Asmera.   
  
"It's me Mera, deal with it," said Hiei, leaning backwards on the bench.   
  
Asmera blushed.   
  
"You-.....you haven't called me Mera since forever ago," replied Asmera.  
  
Hiei had just then noticed that as well.   
  
Hiei, without Asmera even noticing, got closer to her.   
  
"I didn't know you liked that little pet name," said Hiei.   
  
Asmera blushed even more as Hiei's arms crept across her chest and down to the bottom of her shirt.   
  
"Hiei, we can't do this......here," said Asmera.   
  
Hiei glanced at her.   
  
She was right.   
  
They couldn't rip eachother's clothes off in public places.   
  
It was deserted outside but Hiei didn't want Asmera to catch cold anyways.   
  
"Which room....yours or mine?" asked Hiei.   
  
Asmera gasped.   
  
Hiei was actually going for this?  
  
"What about yours," replied Asmera.   
  
Hiei picked up Asmera jumping from tree to tree until they were close to his room.   
  
Asmera was breathing rate was shaking only because she was cold from the rain and the nervousness of what was happening.   
  
"You're scared," replied Hiei emotionlessly.   
  
Asmera blushed and nodded.   
  
Hiei smirked.   
  
"No matter how much it doesn't look like it...I am too," said Hiei, looking for the key to the door.   
  
"You so calm..it's hard to believe that," said Asmera.   
  
The door made a click and opened.   
  
Asmera took a deep breath and stepped inside the room.   
  
Hiei had pounced on her at that moment, biting at her neck.   
  
"Hiei," mummured Asmera.   
  
Hiei smriked at his teeth released her skin.   
  
"Now you're all mine," he whispered.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hittoro stepped outside into the rain shuddering as the rain pounded on him.   
  
He put his cloak tightly around him running, running down the alleyways into the night.   
  
Nothing like this had ever been happening to him before.   
  
Victoria had told him to mission and who he must see.   
  
This was it, it was all or nothing for him.   
  
(A/N:Hahahaha...Okay I know you people are going to kill me for making you wait like that! Yeah some serious flames are coming my way and I can feel it!! Urg. Anyways, review for me sake!) 


	15. Episode 15

Episode 15  
  
Mokuro's Approval  
  
A Memory Strikes  
  
Asmera had woken from her slumber, under her was Hiei, his arms around her waist.  
  
'I somehow am going to have to get off of him without waking him,' thought Asmera, grinning.   
  
She did so, placing the covers around Hiei.  
  
Asmera jumped catlike out of the bed, and knowing that Hiei wouldn't mind, took a shower.   
  
"Hiei where are you?!" exclaimed a voice.   
  
It was unfamlliar, possibly just a bit deep, but it was a womans.   
  
It was from the living room.   
  
Asmera quickly got out of the shower and slipped quickly into her now dry-from-the rain clothes.   
  
A redhaired woman was looking around in the living room, until she spotted wet haired Asmera.   
  
"You are?" asked the woman.   
  
"Asmera, I see your looking for Hiei. He's still asleep," replied Asmera, looking for a towel for her hair.   
  
"And what do you mean to Hiei?" asked the woman.   
  
"I'm his....soon to be wife, and might as well be," replied Asmera,completely freaked out by the person.   
  
The woman gasped.   
  
"Impossible, he shows no love to nobody," she replied, outraged at Asmera.   
  
"Well obviousily you haven't heard the news update," muttered Asmera, finally finding a towel for he hair.  
  
Hiei had just then peeked out the door, closed it for a second and within a minute again was out fully dressed in his usual black attire.   
  
"Mokuro, what brings you here?" asked Hiei.   
  
"You have an imposter in your house, or is she merely a nigen slave?" asked Mokuro.   
  
Asmera made a low growl, her fist ready to punch the living daylights out of her.  
  
"No,no, Mokuro, she's my wife, her name's Asmera," said Hiei.   
  
"So the little nigen girl was telling the truth," muttered Mokuro.  
  
"And this little nigen girl is gonna knock your head off if you don't stop and listen without making a stupid remark!" exclaimed Asmera.   
  
"Why marry such a.............girl who can't hold a civil tounge?" asked Mokuro.   
  
"As I've told you many time Mokuro, you ask too many questions. She's differnent than you think she is, at 1st I thought she was nothing more than adpotive of Genkai who had powers. But our pasts are simluar, we both have loved ones at risk, and we somehow understand eachother," said Hiei.   
  
Mokuro glared at Asmera.   
  
"Why the face Mokuro..are you..how should I say it..jealous?" asked Hiei.   
  
"No, none of the sort. The reason for me being here is the tournament, I came to watch, I heard it was spectacular win for your team," said Mokuro.   
  
"Actually it was thanks to Asmera and Hittoro," said Hiei, admitingly.   
  
"Oh really now...stop giving the girl all the credit, and who is this...Hittoro?" asked Mokuro.   
  
"My brother," replied Asmera.   
  
Okay this was getting annoying. A former aquantence of Hiei was in her way...wanting to know ever single detail of what he was doing when he was gone and insulting Asmera anyway she could.   
  
"I see...nigen as well?" asked Mokuro.   
  
Asmera clentched her fist.   
  
"Mokuro, this seriousily isn't a good time to mettle in things...maybe even be here," said Hiei, knowing there was about to be a cat fight.  
  
"I see...I still want approval on this!" exclaimed Mokuro.   
  
Asmera hit her head with her hand.   
  
"This is insane! Call me when this woman is finished blabbering!" exclaimed Asmera, walking out of hotel.   
  
"Mokuro, you must understand, I moved on, you might've not, but I did. And I'm happy. No matter how weird that sounds to you. I'm free from you. Asmera's lfe in your opinon might be useless and nothing to you, but it's so simluar to mine, and we understand eachother. It's weird. And when you see her fight in finals Mokuro, you'll see great power. She is the lengendary Asmereldia. She has pure control over everything in her path. But she's never used it. Never realized that. I do admit she can be ticked off easily and hates know-it-alls. But it doesn't make her a bad person," said Hiei.   
  
Mokuro looked down at her hands.   
  
"I see," she mummured.   
  
"She means so much to you.....more than I ever imagined you'd ever care for me."  
  
"Mokuro, I worked for you, and I did care for you. I still do. But you can take care of yourself and all. Asmera's indanger.....Toguro is not dead. He wants her dead.....I don't know the reason, but last year he possessed her brother, almost making him kill her. And she wouldn't fight him. Sabrini, the told us one of her blood realitves was going to try to kill her, and possibly succeed," said Hiei.  
  
"I see," said Mokuro.   
  
"Think about this carefully Mokuro, you have nothing after you since all is in peace, but nothing is EVER in peace for Asmera. She is the Priestess of heaven and hell, everyone would want to kill her of course. No, I don't love her out of pity, I love her for her. Mokuro,understand me," said Hiei.   
  
"She's....the...the....legendary Asmereldia?" stuttered Mokuro.   
  
Hiei nodded.   
  
"Hard to believe....eh?" he asked.  
  
"She's pure human! How can that be??" asked Mokuro.   
  
"Genkai and dynasty," replied Hiei.   
  
"But Alexander was pure demon when he ruled," began Mokuro.   
  
"But Alexander's wife Maylina was not demon, but a powerful human, if you are forgetting the story correctly," corrected Hiei.   
  
"Great, do I have to babysit the princess to keep her safe Hiei? Or may I leave only as your boss?" asked Mokuro.   
  
"Hn," was Hiei's only reply.   
  
"Hey! I didn't get an answer from you!" yelled Mokuro.   
  
"Do whatever, but if it was me I'd leave Asmera be after you apologize for your misunderstanding. She's been through alot. I mean it doesn't give her excuse I know, the only person she has that actually related to her is me and Hittoro, and Hittoro is her older brother who went to Egypt and never had checked up on her since," said Hiei.   
  
Mokuro nodded.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Asmera had fallen asleep out of depression.   
  
Who was this Mokuro?   
  
And what did she matter to Hiei?   
  
If she layed a FINGER on Hiei Asmera'd rip her head off before you could say sorry.  
  
A memory striked her. It was like no other memory, blurred and not what you could expect.   
  
_____  
  
"Alexander, we can't leave them within the danger of your brother's son," said a woman, her eyeswere marine and her hair was a deep brown...like Hittoro's,  
  
Alexander obviousily was the man in the corner of the room, black hair and and bettle black eyes with specks of lime green.   
  
"Toguro means no harm to us," replied Alexander.   
  
"He tried to drop Asmereldia from the top story window! Do you call that no harm?!" screamed the woman.   
  
"Maylina, calm down. Yes I do admit Augustus' son Toguro was insane in the head but that is no reason to take grudge against the boy," said Alexander.   
  
Maylina shrieked in frustration and slapped her husband.   
  
He held his cheek, which was threatening to bleed, and looked up at Maylina with gleaming eyes.   
  
"Don't give me that look Alexander, I'm sending Hittoro and Asmera to nigenkai, Genkai will take care of them when the time is ready," said Maylina, walking away.   
  
_____  
  
Asmera fell out of bed and her eyes shot open.   
  
Mokuro looked down at her.  
  
"Have a nice sleep?" she asked.   
  
"You're still here," muttered Asmera annoyed.   
  
"Hey I'm sorry okay? Hiei explained everything. Hittoro for one is not worthy of your trust just tell you now, when you need him mos he's in Egypt not ever worried about you and this Crisis tournament," said Mokuro.   
  
Asmera had to agree, Mokuro had a point.   
  
"I had the weirdest dream," replied Asmera.   
  
"As in?" began Mokuro.   
  
Alexander and Maylina was their names, they mentioned Hittoro,Toguro,Genkai,some dude name Augustus and me," said Asmera.   
  
Mokuro gasped.   
  
The girl didn't know about her mother and father.   
  
It was best she keep her mouth shut though.   
  
"So...how do you know Hiei?" asked Asmera.   
  
"I was his boss, he worked for me at some point," replied Mokuro.   
  
Asmera burst out laughing.   
  
"Okay, you were his master! Man, that's a sight I HAVE to see, I've never been close to getting him to obey me!" she exclaimed.   
  
"So how do you know Hiei?" asked Mokuro.   
  
"Well, it turned out I wanted revenge on Genkai when I thought she was dead. Well I did find the Yusuke Urameshi was looking for, and it was the Immortal jewel that was solten, it was one of Koenma's valuable possesstions. So, not only did I meet Yusuke but I met Hiei,Kurama,Keiko,Botan, and an idiot called Kuwabara. When I did none understood my past so I kept my emotions hidden. I figured out Hiei's true self when he saved me from some punks who knocked me out before I had a chance to knock them both out. And after that I needed a living soul to tell my story to, and needed to repay him anyway for what he did. Ever since we've became friends,and much more than that," explained Asmera.   
  
Mokuro looked surprised.   
  
"Wasn't love at first sight and you drooling over him?" she asked.   
  
"Nope, purely getting to know eachother," said Asmera.   
  
Mokuro nodded.   
  
"And now it's time for me to leave Asmera. I'll watching the finals and such, so...yea..I hope you make it," she said, walking off.  
  
Asmera smiled.   
  
Mokuro didn't seem so bad after all.  
  
She grew on people slowly.   
  
(A/N:JUST to tell you now...there's a HUGE complicated family tree in the Diazmor`e family. Yeah and huge hints as well. Well...Mokuro I bet was OOC since I really haven't seen the episode where she comes in, I just know that people took her and Hiei and paired them off if they wanted to keep with the storyline. But I'm not keeping with it alot as you see so oh well!!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter..and don't get pissed that I made Mokuro out-of-character if I did. I've never really seen the episode where she comes in so forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	16. Episode 16

Episode 16  
  
Even In Death I Shall Always Remember You  
  
The Truth of Asmereldia  
  
Genkai rushed into the stadium grounds.   
  
"I thought I'd come watch you the rest of the way. Kuwabara isn't going to do anything to Yukina runt so stop your growling," said Genkai.   
  
Hiei glared a Genkai avoiding her stare.  
  
Asmera nodded.   
  
"We're battling today, we're so close to the finals Genkai," she replied.   
  
"Then don't let me down, for Yukina's and the world's sake," said Genkai.   
  
+++++++++  
  
Genkai sat there on the boulder. over viewing her surroundings.  
  
"I'm growing weaker and weaker...Asmera will hate what is happening to her," she said to herself.   
  
She smirked.   
  
'Toguro, kill me once more. I belong in hell, where I belong,' she thought.   
  
The wind blew.   
  
This was it.   
  
Her last calm breath, her last day on earth, her last of alot of things were ending here.   
  
"Hittoro come out of the trees and face me. No need to hesitate," replied Genkai.   
  
"How did you-" began Hittoro, jumping onto land.   
  
"I'm not as dumb as I look boy. Now fight me," replied Genkai.   
  
Hittoro hesitated again.   
  
"Kill me and get it over with boy, no time to stall. Toguro would do no such thing," replied Genkai.   
  
"Y-You want to die?" asked Hittoro startled.   
  
Genkai nodded.   
  
"It's been time for me to die for awhile now boy, now make your choice fight me or run away to your master," she said, calmly.   
  
Hittoro's muscles tensed up.   
  
He had to do what he must do.  
  
++++++++++  
  
The wind blew violently as Asmera won the last battle of the day.  
  
The ran out from the battle feild onto the sidelines.   
  
"Something isn't right. The wind all the sudden just changed directions," said Asmera, quickly.   
  
She ran out of the stadium before any of the Tentai could say a word.   
  
Hiei ran and followed her.   
  
'Something's wrong, I feel it.' though Asmera, she ran and ran.   
  
Hiei sighed.   
  
Why the hell was he taking his time.   
  
Something serious might've happened.   
  
All the sudden he heard a scream and the sobs.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!"   
  
It was Asmera.   
  
Hiei ran beside her.   
  
She was crying histarically.   
  
Hiei now knew why.   
  
The glass was stained with blood.   
  
And Genkai layed there emotionless along with lifeless.   
  
"Genkai.......NOOOOOOOOO! They took her away from me....," Asmera sobbed.   
  
"No need to cry Asmera," Genkai muttered.   
  
"Please Genkai, don't leave it here...don't let me be haunted by this. Please..live," whimpered Asmera.   
  
Genkai smiled softly at her student, her adoptive daughter.   
  
Only the best of best.   
  
"Asmera dear, there was something I needed to tell for before I left the living world," said Genkai.  
  
Asmera nodded, tears streaming down her eyes.   
  
"Toguro...he....he was your......uncle....and he wanted to kill you because of one reason.....to...to become the next ruler...of Maikai,Nigenkai, and Reikai," replied Genkai.   
  
Asmera gasped, crying even more.   
  
"I should've told you sooner...or later. Hittoro found out more sooner than you did.......that's the only reason he trusted Toguro.....because he and you were the last survivors of you kingdom.....don't let my death........tear you up like this.......don't let them get you down....I'll be back one day.....," said Genkai, her voice fading out.   
  
Asmera sobbed more...her spirit was now fully gone.   
  
Yusuke,Kurama,and the other's had catched up.   
  
"Oh sensei," mummured Madessia, tears threatening to fall.   
  
"It was her time to die," whispered Kurama, trying to confront both Asmera and Madessia.   
  
"Dammit Genkai!! Why did you have to die??! HUH? I SAVED YOU AND YOU KILL YOURSELF AGAIN!!" screamed Yusuke.   
  
Asmera cried.   
  
Her mother.   
  
Her sensei.   
  
Her friend.  
  
Her master.   
  
Was gone.   
  
((A/N:Okay...that was....depressing and people are going to so hate me for that too. -.-` Yeah..after this a couple Evanescence songs come into the picture...including Bring Me To Life,My Immortal,Whisper, and possibly Haunted or one of my orginal works.   
  
As you see I've been listening to them....and ideas just popped out of nowhere.   
  
So forgive me!!!!!!!!)) 


	17. Episode 17

Episode 17  
  
With You Gone  
  
Revenge With a Spice of Hate  
  
With you gone, there's nothing to look forward to,   
  
You were the one who always knew what to do,   
  
And you left for the other the world,   
  
Nothing's gonna be the same,   
  
And I'm sick and tired of this game,   
  
With You Gone, forever more,   
  
~~~~  
  
"She's gone," whimpered Asmera.   
  
Hiei embraced her gentlely.   
  
"Everyone has to die sometime, she was old of age," said Hiei.   
  
"Yes, but to know that she was murdered!" Asmera screamed, tearing running down her eyes.   
  
Hiei smirked.   
  
"You look pitiful," he said, wiping her tears away, kissing her gently.   
  
"I can't help it Hiei...she's really,really gone. And it's something that I witnessed happen. Except the one who murdered her," said Asmera.   
  
"You'll see death many times, I promise I'll die before you do," said Hiei.   
  
"It'd only hurt me to see another person die," mumured Asmera, sadly.  
  
"We'll get our revenge all in good time. You must be paitent, this IS Toguro's fault you know?" said Hiei.  
  
Asmera nodded her fists clentched.  
  
"Of course I knew that," sneered Asmera.   
  
~~~~  
  
I'll be waiting here for you to come back.   
  
My love was an only lack,   
  
You were one of me and I was one of you,   
  
You helped me when I grew up, from all I've been through.   
  
Forever and fornever will I stay here wating,   
  
Crying,   
  
Wondering,   
  
But you still mean everything,   
  
To me.   
  
With You Gone,   
  
Nothing's been the same,   
  
Never knew when I first came,   
  
Until now.   
  
Respect was another thing I learned from you,   
  
What has the world come to,   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sabrini ran into the room.  
  
"We figured the culprit out, the one who murdered Genkai!" she exclaimed.   
  
"WHO?" asked Asmera.   
  
"The sad part was the face was blurred, but it is a member of the Toguro a team, quite a young member too," said Sabrini.   
  
"I knew that information already!! Any voice anazling?" asked Asmera.   
  
Sabrini shook her head.   
  
"I've gotten some witnesses but they say that the voice was very quiet, the face was in the shadows...then there was just a blinding flash of light....the only words that were clear was,"I'm nothing like my heir, but I have no choice, it isn't my problem you wanted to die." Every witness quoted that," said Sabrini.   
  
Asmera thought for a moment.   
  
"This person is gonna die at the tournament," she said through gritted teeth.   
  
"Breath Asmera, calm down...you're going to give yourself a heartattack," said Sabrini.   
  
A voice said in her head to go outside and fight right after her conversation was over.   
  
The voice was quiet,whisper like, and mysterious.   
  
A Brittish accent for sure.   
  
Who was this mysterious person?  
  
((A/N:Hehehehe...the moment I'VE been waiting for..the next chapter is called Bring Me To Life..it's sorta based on the Daredevil Movie.....BUT Asmera doesn't die and it has more of a twist to it......and Hiei and Asmera duet within the fight....sorta....^.^)) 


	18. Episode 18Bring Me To Life I've been pla...

Episode 18  
  
Bring Me To Life  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where i've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
_____  
  
Asmera looked at sky.   
  
It was going to storm no doubt about it.   
  
The wind blew and blew...this was going to be some storm.   
  
Asmera didn't care if she was ontop of the building.   
  
She was going to fight.   
  
There was presence around her.   
  
"You're an idiot to listen to such remarks I make," said a voice.   
  
The whispery Brittish accent.  
  
"You....you murderer! Why don't you show yourself?!" screamed Asmera.   
  
The person did, but it was a boy.....masked.   
  
"What's with the mask murderer?" snarled Asmera.   
  
"You are not to know me until the end," said the Masked Murderer.   
  
Asmera threw a punch at him.  
  
He dodged it.   
  
"There's no use, I know all your stratigies by heart," said the Masked Murderer.   
  
Asmera growled and threw a kick, the Masked Murderer grabbed her leg, and threw her against the door entertrance.  
  
He laughed.   
  
"Your too depressed to fight, surrender to Toguro," said the Masked Murderer.   
  
"Never! Never to him!" screamed Asmera.  
  
____  
  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
_____  
  
The Masked Murderer grabbed Asmera by the throat.   
  
"I killed Genkai," he whispered, kissing her neck.   
  
Asmera pushed the Masked Murderer away.   
  
"Hentai!" she screamed into the night.   
  
Lighting struck.   
  
"I scare you Mera?" asked the Masked Murderer.   
  
"Hiei?" asked Asmera, her eyes more scared than ever.   
  
"I'm not Hiei," whispered the Masked Murderer.  
  
"Then who are you?" hissed Asmera.   
  
"You don't give up easily," said the Masked Murderer.   
  
He pinned Asmera to the ground.   
  
____  
  
now that i know what i'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
bring me to life  
  
____  
  
Asmera kicked away and flipped into the air as lightening struck again.   
  
"Murderer," she screamed, punching the mask away from the Murderer's face.   
  
Badly enough Asmera was pushed off the building.   
  
Not on accenident...but to hide the murderer's face.   
  
'I'm going to die here......right here, I'm going to die....I'll be with Genkai.' though Asmera, tears coming to her eyes as she was falling.   
  
She closed her eyes.   
  
But felt to ground.   
  
____  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
___  
  
Lighting struck again.   
  
And thunder rumbled.  
  
What was going on?  
  
Rain had lightly hit Asmera's face.   
  
Two arms...now she had finally noticed were around her.   
  
What was happening?  
  
Who saved her?  
  
___  
  
all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
___  
  
Hiei voice filled her ears.   
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Hiei....he.....the murderer...the one who...killed her...he...fought me...," said Asmera.   
  
They landed on the ground, skidding the concrete from where Hiei had only used a contruction rope that they were using to replace the wall from the damage of Karasu.  
  
Lightening struck again.   
  
He was still there.   
  
The Murderer.  
  
____  
  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
bring me to life  
  
_____  
  
He was looking down at her.   
  
His face......seemed famillar...but the rain misted everything around her.   
  
Hiei nodded.   
  
"It's him," he said.   
  
"Who?" asked Asmera.   
  
"It's best if you didn't know," said Hiei sighing.   
  
"Get some rest tomorrow, it's the finals," he added, and walked off leaving Asmera in the rain.   
  
So Hiei had really figured out who the murderer was...but what was so...best about her not knowing?   
  
(A/N:Shudders...yeah..alot of you people already know who the Murderer is......:::shudders:::....HE kissed her! Egh! That was so wrong on my part!!!!! But I loved how it turned out. It was more talk and less fighting but it did explain alot. Well a couple more chapters to go!!!!) 


	19. Episode 19

Episode 19  
  
Let The Truth Be Told  
  
My Last Breath  
  
They stood there in silence…the roars of the crowd growing louder and louder.  
  
It was deafening.   
  
"Now for the main event! Team Urameshi Vs. the last three remaining survivors of Dark Crisis tournament!" exclaimed the announcer.   
  
"This is it, we can't turn back now," said Asmera.   
  
"We're not turning back," said Hiei.   
  
"Let's fry some demon butt," said Yusuke.  
  
"1st challenge Asmera Diazmor`e VS. Hittoro Diazmor`e...wonder if they're related?" said the announcer.   
  
The Masked Murderer had came out.   
  
Asmera gasped.   
  
The Masked Murderer threw it mask off, revealing her brother....Hittoro.   
  
"No......this....this can't be...you-you were on our side last year!" exclaimed Asmera, her voice quavering, more and more.   
  
Hittoro laughed.   
  
"Heard of a little game called pretend?" asked Hittoro.  
  
Hittoro punched her in the jaw at that very moment, sending her to the ground.   
  
"So....brother...where have you been all this time," Asmera asked, getting up off the ground.   
  
Hittoro threw a kick but Asmera dodged it.   
  
"Truth be told I've been in Egypt," said Hittoro.   
  
"You told me that, and I remember me telling you that Japan was always your home," said Asmera, jumping up in the air to dodge Hittoro's spirit gun.   
  
"Sadly I listened to you...but I came back with some friends," said Hittoro.   
  
Toguro and Victoria appeared out of the shadows.   
  
___  
  
"Impossible....she's....my-my partner," said Li-Son, her glassing falling at the end of her nose.   
  
She dropped her notepad and pen on the floor and squinted to make sure it was really Victoria.   
  
Li-Son pushed her glasses back up to her eyes.   
  
Yes it was really her partner, the spirit detective, the one from Egypt...it was Victoria Escaflowne.   
  
Li-Son now felt like a traitor.   
  
Pure, no good traitor.   
  
Just for trusting her!  
  
____  
  
"No really, what have you been doing?" asked Asmera.   
  
"I found another person associated with Sakyo and Toguro...in Egypt...Victoria," said Hittoro.   
  
"I'm aquatinted," muttered Asmera annoyed.   
  
"Oh so you have met the former spirit detective herself?" asked Hittoro.   
  
___  
  
Koenma looked surprised.   
  
"What is it Koenma?" asked Botan.   
  
"Victoria...so she WAS with Sakyo..and his partner," said Koenma.   
  
"Okay explain this to me!" exclaimed Botan.   
  
"I thought Sakyo and his friend...were the only spirit detectives who betrayed us along time ago," said Koenma.   
  
"Victoria was a spirit detective?" asked Botan.   
  
Koenma nodded.   
  
"No wonder we crashed," said Koenma.  
  
"We didn't know who to trust," said Botan.   
  
_____  
  
"Is that all?" asked Asmera.   
  
"No...Victoria went to Japan...hearing about Dark Crisis...so she worked with a spirit detective from Maikai and Reikai...also a journalist named Li-Son," said Hittoro.  
  
"I see," said Asmera, glaring at Li-Son.   
  
"And?"  
  
"Yes, I went to Japan on Toguro's orders...and yes...I did killed Genkai...she wanted to die on her own free will," said Hittoro.   
  
"LIAR!" screamed Asmera.   
  
"Yes, and truth is...I'm no murderer," said Hittoro.   
  
Asmera wasn't going to fight.   
  
"You're my brother," she said.   
  
"And that means?" asked Hittoro.   
  
"That I will not fight you," said Asmera.   
  
"Then prepare to die," said Hittoro.   
  
____  
  
"Come on Asmera!! Don't repeat history!" screamed Yusuke.   
  
"I have a bad feeling she's not going to make it," said Keiko.   
  
"Don't say that," hissed Hiei.   
  
"Hiei's right...we must have faith," said Kurama.   
  
Madessia nodded.  
  
"It's something I promised her long ago...that I'd always have faith in her," she said.   
  
____  
  
Asmera dodged every attack, everything.   
  
Just then.   
  
Blood spurted out everywhere.   
  
___  
  
"NO!" screamed Hiei.   
  
"She's…not gonna-" began Yusuke, his eyes gleaming hurt.   
  
"She is," sobbed Keiko.   
  
"ASMERA!" wailed Madessia.   
  
____  
  
Hittoro took the sakabato out of her heart.   
  
He had grabbed it out of her belt when she dodged him.   
  
"Hittoro," was her last words.   
  
Asmera fell limp...bloody…breathless.   
  
She wasn't going to live.   
  
Hittoro was about to walk away when-"Hittoro we're not finished," said Toguro.   
  
Hittoro glared at him.   
  
(A/N: Yeah...depressing...::cries:::...I KILLED HER! I KILLED OFF MY OWN CHARACTER!!! :::sobs::...Points at Becca:::... It was all her fault.   
  
Becca: O.O my fault?   
  
Amara: No...it was InuYasha's!  
  
InuYasha: Feh! As if human!  
  
Amara: Alright then it was Kurama!  
  
Kurama: You blame me for everything!!! Now where's Madessia?   
  
Amara: I'll let you see her later...her Birthday is on the 14th Saturday ya know?  
  
Kurama: O.O I'll keep that in mind :::grins evilly:::  
  
Amara: Really it was Hittoro's fault! ^.^ 


	20. Episode 20

Episode 20  
  
Rionia's Wrath  
  
The Attempt to Live  
  
  
  
Asmera fell limp...bloody…breathless.   
  
She wasn't going to live.   
  
Hittoro was about to walk away when-"Hittoro we're not finished," said Toguro.   
  
Hittoro glared at him.   
  
"All you wanted was Genkai and my flesh and blood dead, that was our deal," he said.   
  
Toguro gave Hittoro a dark glare.   
  
"Don't fight me old man, save your strength," said Hittoro.   
  
He smirked.   
  
"Where do you plan to go without me?" sneered Toguro.   
  
"Back home, where I belong," said Hittoro, walking off.   
  
'Japan is always where you belong...not Egypt,not America, not China...but Japan. Your family is there right here. Don't you forget that.'  
  
Hittoro walked off, Victoria running after him.   
  
"You too Victoria?" asked Toguro.   
  
"I'll kill him," she said, scowling.   
  
"Why so?" asked Toguro.   
  
"Because, he's a traitor," said Victoria.   
  
..........  
  
"Is she going to live Koenma?" asked Botan.   
  
Hiei's fists were clenched.  
  
"No, her spirit is fully out of her body and her soul is nowhere, there's nothing we can do," said Koenma.   
  
Keiko screamed in horror and then started crying.   
  
Yusuke trying to hold back on the verge of tears.  
  
"Idiot...why-why didn't you fight him?! WHY DIDN'T YOU?!" screamed Yusuke.   
  
Hiei paced back and forth, and then looked at the window.   
  
The rain had cleared up long from last night.   
  
Would have it been best to have just told Asmera that the masked murderer, the person who killed Genkai, the traitor of both Asmera and Toguro himself...that he was him?  
  
Hiei wanted not to tell her last night.   
  
But now he felt like a traitor himself.   
  
"I'll kill him," he muttered.   
  
"Who?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Toguro....or anyone who was involved it that mess," said Hiei.   
  
He was too angry....and no matter how much he didn't show it he wasn't going to take it out on the rest of them.   
  
So Hiei stayed calm.   
  
"You know what we have to do," said Kurama.   
  
Hiei nodded.   
  
  
  
"Yes, tell the announcers our problem and let us tag team through the rest of the match," he replied.   
  
"It's the only way we're winning without Asmera," said Kurama, a little cautiously...knowing that Hiei loved her.   
  
Yes the tentai had grown stronger than ever before but, the demons they were about to face off were the strongest demons, Yusuke had about died in that attempt, Asmera about died but died anyway a year later.   
  
They couldn't afford to loose anyone else.   
  
____  
  
i'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
i wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone   
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
______  
  
"Are we going to be able to do this?" asked Kurama.   
  
Hiei nodded as Madessia's head shot up, her eyes were red from loosing her bestfriend, but she quavered, "I'm up for it if you people are."   
  
Kurama smiled gentlely at her.   
  
"You don't have to battle if you don't want to Madessia, you've lost your bestfriend, nor do you Hiei...both of you don't have to fight," he said.  
  
"No, I'm in this kitsune," sneered Hiei.   
  
"I agree with him, this means war and revenge, Asmera wouldn't want us wasting her life over us," said Madessia.   
  
Keiko looked up at Madessia and nodded.   
  
"Yes, you're-you're right, we're gonna fight until the end of this," said Keiko.   
  
Yusuke pounded his fist on the table.   
  
"Let's do this!" he exclaimed.   
  
Botan and Koenma nodded.   
  
  
  
____  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
___  
  
"We'll all do this for her," said Madessia.   
  
Hiei stayed silent.   
  
"So shrimp....you seriously wanna fight?" asked Yusuke.   
  
"As the cat demon said, Mera wouldn't want anyone to waste time crying over her, she'd want us to fight until the end of it," replied Hiei, annoyed at the nickname.   
  
"Seriously Hiei you don't have to fight in the battle any longer than you have to," said Koenma.   
  
"What you idiots trying to get rid of me?" asked Hiei.   
  
"Aw if we were Hiei, we wouldn't be telling you," said Yusuke.   
  
____  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
_____  
  
Hiei glared at them.   
  
'This is for you Asmera, hear me now.'   
  
Madessia grinned, wiping away her tears.   
  
"Asmera would say we're acting like idiots," she said.   
  
"Okay, enough, we're fighting right now," said Yusuke.  
  
____  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
i've been alone all along  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
___  
  
They walked downstairs, leaving Asmera's body there.   
  
Koenma thought for a moment.   
  
"There has to be a way," he said to himself.   
  
____  
  
The dice rolled.   
  
Madessia stepped out along with Kurama at her side.   
  
"Whatever you do, don't give in, sat behind me," muttered Kurama.   
  
"Idiot I'm not weak," said Madessia.   
  
A man with blonde hair and pale skin came out; he looked like no demon, not a person to be in the Crisis Tournament.   
  
Madessia gasped, but forwarded, a dark look on her face.   
  
"Madessia what's the matter?" asked Kurama.   
  
"Rionia," sneered Madessia.   
  
So this was the thief who made Madessia work for him.   
  
"Ah Madessia, why fight your master?" asked Rionia.   
  
"Don't smart talk Rionia, it makes you look and sound stupid," snarled Madessia.   
  
"Who's the other?" asked Rionia.   
  
Kurama's arm blocked Madessia from pouncing on Rionia and beating the pulp out of him.   
  
"I am to you Kurama," replied Kurama darkly.  
  
"The Yoko Kurama? What happened to your form? You look....human," said Rionia.   
  
"That was the last time you met me, I'm different now....nothing but someone that you'd want to fear at the moment," said Kurama.   
  
"You KNEW Rionia?!" exclaimed Madessia.   
  
"My Yoko self does, but ignored his offer," replied Kurama.   
  
  
  
"This is a wonderful family reunion but it's gonna have to be short ended," said Rionia, jumping up the air and the BANG...there was a huge explosion.   
  
Kurama and Madessia jumped at separate ways.   
  
"Great...a relative of Karasu," muttered Kurama.   
  
"Nah, he controls people...take it that way," said Madessia, falling to the ground.   
  
Kurama's eyes went wide.   
  
"What's he doing to you?" he asked.   
  
Madessia screamed.   
  
"Hadn't anyone told you not to scream infront of your master?" asked Rionia.   
  
"You're NOT my master," said Madessia, pain going through her body.   
  
She screamed in pain once more.   
  
Kurama tried to attack Rionia but failed to do so, only ending up hitting into Madessia.   
  
"Fools, yes I am human...but a little different," said Rionia.  
  
Kurama got up, giving Rionia a dark glare.   
  
"If you want to bring pain to someone do it do me, not Madessia," he said calmly.  
  
"You, the infamous thief Yoko Kurama would risk your own life for this pitiful girl?" asked Rionia smuggly.  
  
"Yes, I would, she's not pitiful, she's someone to risk a life for, for all she's been through she needs something good to happen to her in life," said Kurama.   
  
"Don't Kurama, leave me be, I rather be with Asmera, get revenge for me," said Madessia.   
  
"No!" replied Kurama.   
  
"See the girl wants to die so why don't we let her?" asked Rionia.  
  
Madessia screamed again.   
  
___  
  
"Please, don't let another one die," whimpered Botan.  
  
"We just have to hope for the best," said Koenma.   
  
"I know, but I can't stand it...Genkai, Asmera...are all of us just going to die?" asked Botan.   
  
Koenma shook his head.   
  
"Hiei wouldn't allow himself to die in this, but yeah.. Yusuke would be a possible component-" began Koenma.   
  
Botan slapped him just then.   
  
Koenma staggered backwards; surprised that Botan would dare slap him...  
  
"Don't say that Koenma, don't...I can't stand it...if I loose another person...I-I don't know what's gonna happen to me...," said Botan, falling to her knees crying.   
  
"Botan, I was joking about Yusuke for one...for two…I know you can't stand it… you-you were so close to them all....I understand completely," said Koenma.   
  
"I'm sorry for slapping you but this isn't a time to joke around," said Botan.   
  
Koenma nodded.  
  
___  
  
Madessia fought back the pain.   
  
"I'm gonna fight you," she muttered, walking forward.   
  
She felt dizzy, but she didn't care.   
  
This was revenge, for Asmera, for her father who risked his life for her, for her mother and her brothers and sisters who really didn't care about her, for Kurama, for Genkai, for everyone who she cared about.  
  
She remembered her father's death clearly.   
  
*********  
  
"You wretch! They caught you in the tomb?!" screamed Rionia.   
  
He slapped Madessia, and kicked her in the stomach, making her fall to the ground.   
  
Madessia's father, Daimonzo, just stood there, watching her daughter get beat.   
  
"I'm sorry," whimpered Madessia, tears threatening to fall to her cheeks to the floor.  
  
"Oh, I'll give you something to cry about girl!" snarled Rionia, kicking her in jaw.   
  
"Papa," murmured Madessia.  
  
Daimonzo didn't answer, he stood silent his fists clenched.  
  
Madessia was only 12 and getting beaten until the pulp was all that was left.   
  
"Your daddy isn't here to save you," hissed Rionia, getting is sword out.   
  
Madessia grimaced and closed her eyes.   
  
She was going to die right here and now.   
  
Oddly enough she felt no pain, no metal come to her.   
  
Madessia heard a slump....like someone falling to the floor, the person trying to catch air but failing badly.  
  
Madessia's eyes shot open.   
  
Her father was gasping for air, a sword stuck in his chest...Rionia's sword.  
  
"You.........can't...kill her," Daimonzo breathed out, and then died.   
  
"Papa!" screamed Madessia.   
  
Rionia took the sword out of Daimonzo's heart, Madessia grimacing as it was done.   
  
Madessia whimpered.   
  
"Awaken papa, awaken," she whispered.  
  
"Idiot girl your father is dead," hissed Rionia.   
  
Madessia backed away frightened.   
  
Rionia just glared at Madessia.   
  
"Clean up the mess, prepare dinner, I have nothing more to say to you," he said, walking off.   
  
Madessia cried.   
  
She cried so hard that she coughed up a bit of blood.   
  
***********  
  
"I'm going to fight you!" Madessia screamed.   
  
Rionia smirked.   
  
"And end up like your father? Foolish," said Rionia.   
  
"I'm seeking revenge," snarled Madessia.   
  
Kurama was surprised.   
  
This was going to be a fight to the death.   
  
(A/N: Dude...what a long chapter...I was so involved with that one. Yes it did have Evanescence's My Immortal in it...no…it doesn't belong to me....-.-` .And if it did...I'd be able to buy the whole YuYu Hakusho series. : P Madessia's past is....weird...yes she is from Spain...^.^....yeah...I don't think I explained her traveling to Spain, London, and then to Japan. Rionia was the one who made them move to Japan, because originally Rionia is from London himself. See not much is explained about Madessia and I'm not sure why I didn't explain it in Battle of the Jewel…-.-` maybe because of my endless obsession with Hiei and Asmera…lol...yeah Dark Crisis seems alot better since it revolves around all the characters...especially Hiei, Kurama, Madessia, and Asmera...originally I was planning to make it revolve around Madessia and Kurama...but it turned out weirdish and Asmera and Hiei were more involved in it. Well enough blabbering!) 


	21. Episode 21

Episode 21  
  
Within a Battle   
  
I Bring You Death  
  
Madessia ran and threw out a punch, Rionia dodged.   
  
While throwing her across the stadium he did.   
  
Kurama closed his eyes.   
  
"You've left me no choice," he sighed, a rose appearing in his hands.   
  
This was a new attack.  
  
Well, something he'd never tested.   
  
Something to the life energy plant that Madessia had...but is method was alot more painful, spirit energy was sucked away, possibly your life even.   
  
Kurama was waiting for Rionia to attack.   
  
And he did so.   
  
Kurama held out his hand, using all his concentration on his attack.   
  
'Concentrate, don't let your guard down, and wait for the prey to come to you.'   
  
"What are you waiting for?" asked Rionia.  
  
Kurama stayed silent.   
  
  
  
'What the hell is he doing?' thought Madessia.   
  
Kurama kept on concentrating.   
  
______  
  
"What is he doing? He's gonna get pounded!!!!" exclaimed Koenma.   
  
"Koenma sir is he going to be okay?" asked Botan.   
  
"I'm not sure," said Koenma.   
  
Botan lowered her hard and a tear creased her cheek.   
  
"No...Not him as well, he can't die, what will Madessia and the others think?" she asked.   
  
Koenma's fists were clenched.   
  
"Botan, if I told you the truth about Asmera's death, you'd never believe it," he said.  
  
"Huh?" asked Botan.   
  
Koenma chuckled and smirked.  
  
"The earth would be in destruction at this very moment if her death was the truth," said Koenma.   
  
"Lord Koenma what are you meaning?" asked Botan.   
  
"It's going to be a long process," was Koenma's only reply.   
  
____  
  
Kurama felt Rionia draw nearer and nearer.   
  
CRACK!  
  
Rionia was gasping for air.   
  
Madessia grinned.   
  
"Welcome to mine and Kurama's world Rionia!" she exclaimed, slowly standing up.   
  
Rionia grinned.   
  
"We're not finished yet," he strangled out.   
  
"Wanna bet?" asked Madessia.  
  
Kurama nodded, the plant's grip tightening.   
  
Soon Rionia was taken over by the whole plant...and once the grip was released...Rionia was gone.   
  
Completely.   
  
"Odd," muttered Kurama.   
  
"Wha?" asked Madessia.   
  
"He escaped," said Kurama.   
  
Madessia stamped her foot to the ground.   
  
"Dammit! Just DIE Rionia why don't you???!!" she screamed.   
  
"And Team Urameshi wins!!!" exclaimed the announcer.   
  
Madessia fell to her knees.  
  
"He won actually," she whimpered.   
  
"We'll deal with him later," said Kurama.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"So they won this match," said Yusuke.   
  
"Well, Rionia did, he escaped...so...Kurama and Madessia had to win," said Hiei.   
  
____________________  
  
Botan's eyes gleamed.   
  
"YES! They did Koenma!" she exclaimed.   
  
"They still have to face off Toguro Botan, don't be too sure," said Koenma.   
  
"What do you mean don't be too sure??!!" exclaimed Botan angrily.   
  
"What I'm meaning Botan is, without Asmera here to help them there is no real way they can win, not really, Yusuke might've defeated him in the Dark Tournament, but it didn't kill Toguro," said Koenma.   
  
Botan's eyes faded into sadness.   
  
"Y-y-you're right," she replied sadly.   
  
(A/N: And the next Battle is the final battle and then finally a couple more chapters and then we're finished....^.^ and then I can finally start one some one short YuYu Hakusho, InuYasha, and a couple more fanfictions...reminding me that I still have to finish my Shadows of Darkness fic as well......my Yugi-Oh fic...O.O...I'm gonna be so busy after this!! Aw man!!! So much for a vacation!!! Well I stop blabbering!! Ja ne!) 


	22. Episode 22

Episode 22  
  
The Grand Finally  
  
  
  
Toguro stepped on the field.   
  
"You've gotten far Urameshi, I'm quite surprised you could do so much within only years," he said.   
  
Yusuke gave Toguro a very dark glare.  
  
"Ooh, that's an evil look," said Toguro.   
  
"You killed the innocent, I will seek my revenge," growled Yusuke.   
  
  
  
Hiei nodded.   
  
"We're double teaming detective," he said.   
  
Yusuke nodded.   
  
"Don't you forget me," said Madessia, stepping forward.   
  
Kurama nodding.   
  
  
  
"And me," said Keiko.   
  
"No, Keiko, stay back on the sidelines, this one isn't for you," said Yusuke.   
  
"But Yusuke-" began Keiko.   
  
"I SAID get OFF the field NOW!" screamed Yusuke.   
  
Keiko backed away, frightened.   
  
"I'm sorry Keiko, I can't afford to loose you as well," said Yusuke, giving her a thumbs up.  
  
"Understand me on this one, okay?'  
  
"This is against the rules completely!" exclaimed the announcer.   
  
"Let all of them fight me girl, I can handle a bunch of humans, they're foolish anyway," said Toguro.   
  
  
  
____  
  
This is a final of my life,   
  
This is something worth dying for,   
  
My friend remember me,   
  
My friend just let me be,   
  
This is my Grand Finally,   
  
~Poem by Amaramia~  
  
___  
  
Madessia threw a punch, but only got thrown against the concrete.   
  
Yusuke growled and used a spirit gun.   
  
"HIT THE DECK!" he screamed, jumping down the ground covering his head as it only caused an explosion.   
  
"That was smart," muttered Hiei, undoing his bandages.   
  
His Dragon of Darkness Flame.   
  
Something Hiei barely used, but he wasn't going to risk killing Toguro with a sword, especially since that's how Asmera died.   
  
Hiei concentrated only to be distracted by Toguro giving him a pretty good upper cut punch.   
  
Hiei wiped the blood from his blood.   
  
"Idiot," he muttered, throwing a kick at Toguro.   
  
  
  
There was no effect.   
  
This was a four against one battle but still there was no way they could win.   
  
Toguro was the strongest demon alive.   
  
But how? He had 3 full fledge demons and a half-breed demon on their team.   
  
Hiei nodded.   
  
There was a way.   
  
Hiei ran, lightening speed, making quite a couple diversions.   
  
  
  
Yusuke grinned.   
  
He was getting Hiei's idea.   
  
Yusuke ran pounced on Toguro so did Madessia.  
  
Kurama got the plan too; he took out his rosewhip binding Toguro's legs together.   
  
Of course the idiot was trying to multitask.   
  
"I'll see you in hell!" exclaimed Hiei.   
  
"Dragon of Darkness Flame, rise!"   
  
  
  
Toguro was too distracted to know what was going on.   
  
The strongest demon's one weakness, multitasking 5 things at one.   
  
Yusuke and Madessia quickly jumped off, leaving Toguro to have the blast.   
  
BANG!!  
  
Toguro got hit the chest, and then...slice...Hiei had used his sword while he was weakened and stabbed Toguro in the heart, not to mention stbbing him into bloody pieces…  
  
"And Team Urameshi WINS!" exclaimed the announcer.   
  
______  
  
Botan jumped up and down, hugging Koenma.   
  
"They did it! They really did it! They killed Toguro!!" she screamed.   
  
Koenma grinned.   
  
"Now to save Yukina," he said.   
  
  
  
(A/N: Sorta a pathetic Battle...but I thought multi-tasking would do the trick, I mean c'mon it worth a try at least!!!!!!! Well a couple more chapters to go!!)) 


	23. Episode 23

Episode 23  
  
Journey Back Home  
  
Our Last Goodbye  
  
They took off home that evening, taking the Healis Potion with the to save Yukina.   
  
The traveled up the hill, from where they first met Asmera and how they got to be in the Battle of the Jewel Tournament and the adventures they had together.   
  
It was one of the those memories coming back slowly coming back to everyone.   
  
They went through the forest to Kurama and Hiei's house.   
  
Near the creek.   
  
The door burst open and Kuwabara ran out to them.   
  
"Urameshi! Kurama, Madessia, Keiko, Midget! Hey Koenma, Botan...wait...someone's missing," said Kuwabara.   
  
It took him a minute to think and then he realized.   
  
"Asmera...where's...she?" asked Kuwabara.   
  
Everyone stayed silent, and Hiei made a, "Hn."   
  
"And where's Genkai...she said that she come back with you guys," said Kuwabara.   
  
"It's abit obvious what happened," said Madessia, running inside the house.   
  
Kuwabara gasped.   
  
"They-they both died?" asked Kuwabara.   
  
"By the same person too," added Hiei.   
  
"WHO?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"I'll explain in the house, we have the potion for Yukina," said Kurama.   
  
Kuwabara nodded.   
  
"She's woken up quite a couple times, she keeps dreaming that Hiei's her brother," he said.   
  
Hiei looked taken aback.   
  
"Crazy eh?" asked Kuwabara.   
  
Hiei glared at Kuwabara.  
  
One of those icy glares of hate.   
  
The potion had to be drunk down, so she'd wake up soon.   
  
Yukina awoken the next day, Madessia and the rest of the Tentai explaining all what had happened, the betrayal of Hittoro, the death of Genkai and Asmera, Li-Son and Victoria, Toguro not being dead, the whole story in full.   
  
  
  
Yukina had tears in her eyes.   
  
"Don't cry Yukina, it doesn't suit you," said Kuwabara.   
  
"Oh Kazuma...they both died, I cannot help it, all for me and revenge," said Yukina.   
  
_________  
  
Yusuke...everyone looked at one another.   
  
"So...I guess we should go on with our old lives, since...there's nothing else we can do," said Kurama.   
  
Everyone nodded.   
  
Madessia held onto Kurama's arm.   
  
Yusuke and Keiko were first to say their goodbyes.   
  
"We it was nice knowing you all, ya know...it's been a real adventure...I guess this is........goodbye," said Yusuke awkwardly.  
  
Yukina and Kuwabara walked off...Shizuru behind them.   
  
Botan hopped on her oar, Koenma getting on with her.  
  
"Well, we must be getting back to Reikai now, lord knows there's papers waiting for Koenma back at the palace," said Botan, cheerfully.  
  
They both flew off from the sky together.   
  
It left on Madessia, Kurama, and Hiei.   
  
"I better get going too," replied Hiei.   
  
"Hm? Hiei…where are you going...you belong here as well," said Kurama.   
  
"Not anymore," replied Hiei.   
  
"What are you talking about?! You do belong here!" exclaimed Madessia.   
  
"Hn, as if, Kurama has you...I'm going back to Maikai," said Hiei.   
  
Kurama look awestruck for a moment.   
  
"But Koenma said you'd have to stay in Nigenkai for the time...I don't think he let you off yet," said Kurama.   
  
"I don't care, there's nothing to live here for, Asmera's dead and it Nigenkai brings back only memories of the dead," said Hiei.   
  
Kurama nodded.   
  
"That's understandable," he replied.  
  
Hiei walked off into the forest, back to Maikai where he belonged as the Forbidden Child, the great Jagan...there was nothing to live for now except to live alone for the rest of eternity.   
  
(A/N: One more chapter left! The epilogue!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	24. EpilogueThe Reunion of Friends

Epilogue  
  
Reunion  
  
3 Years Later on Asmera's Birthday-September 26th......  
  
The Tentai had gotten together once more on Asmera's birthday.  
  
She would've been 22 years old if she were to be alive.   
  
Yukina and Kazuma had married a month after the final goodbyes and Kurama and Madessia's wedding was to be in the spring, Yusuke and Keiko and Keiko had married a year ago just as well.   
  
Hiei had been left alone.   
  
He had gotten to be taller.   
  
  
  
The same height of Asmera, but his people skills were the same.   
  
There was nothing different after height.   
  
Botan was the same cheery person; her hair loosely fell below her shoulders the front strands pulled back with a black hair clip some jeans and a black and white stripped shirt on…   
  
Keiko once again had her hair below her elbows, her eyes had grown wiser and more tired and she had became tanner since the vacation in America that Yusuke and Keiko had.  
  
  
  
Kurama was the same old same old…he'd laugh at Madessia jokes and silliness.  
  
  
  
Madessia had her hair grown out just as well, it was at her waist and it painfully reminded Hiei of Asmera.   
  
There was laughing and cheering and food.   
  
Like nothing ever happened three years ago.   
  
Like Asmera had never existed.   
  
Hiei went down to the other side of the hill, sitting there looking at the creek which led to their house far away from him.   
  
Yusuke had soon joined him.   
  
He sat down next to Hiei, taking a cigarette out a lighting it.   
  
"Hey, long time no see," he said.  
  
  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So I heard today is her birthday," began Yusuke, placing the cigarette in his mouth.   
  
"Yeah, big deal," replied Hiei.   
  
Yusuke laughed choking on the smoke.   
  
"Big deal eh? You still haven't forgotten about her have you?" he asked.   
  
Hiei glared at Yusuke.  
  
  
  
"That's none of your concern weather or not I have or not," he sneered.   
  
"Aw c'mon Hiei cooperate with me here, there was a time when you loved her," said Yusuke.   
  
"Never," replied Hiei.   
  
"We all seen you make on the floor 4 years ago...during the Battle of the Jewel tournament," said Yusuke.   
  
"That was none of your concern as well," said Hiei.   
  
Yusuke placed the cigarette back into his mouth.   
  
"Obviously you want to honor her some how," said Yusuke.   
  
"Detective, I'm going to slit your throat here and now if you don't stop mentioning her," snarled Hiei.   
  
"I don't care really, Keiko's gotten bad in the last year...you'd be dead in hell with me just as well," said Yusuke.   
  
Hiei rolled his eyes in frustration.   
  
Why was Yusuke always right on some things?   
  
His education degrees said F's all over them 3 or 4....even before then all over them.   
  
"Martial arts?" asked Hiei.   
  
"M-hm...yeah...she's kicked alot of butt...yeah some punk tried to rape her once...he was taken to the hospital a year ago and he's still in there recovering," said Yusuke.   
  
Hiei was surprised.   
  
The girl was no long the damsel in distress.   
  
"So have you kept in contact with anyone else?" asked Hiei.   
  
"Kurama...he's got himself a huge business...something in technology," said Yusuke.   
  
Hiei nodded.   
  
"And Madessia?" he asked.   
  
"Ah, she's a English teacher in Sarahaski...replaced some of the crappiest teachers with some of the best, she has alot of speak into Sarahaski Junior High now...takes on streetfights over there too for any kid you gets beat up at the school too...definitely not your ordinary teacher," said Yusuke.   
  
Hiei nodded.   
  
"Kuwabara....has he had ANY affairs with my sister without my say on it?" asked Hiei.   
  
Yusuke shook his head.   
  
"Nah, Kuwabara says they're gonna wait until Keiko and Me have some so both kids can wallop around like we did...and still do," said Yusuke.   
  
Hiei laughed.   
  
He couldn't help it.   
  
Kuwabara was just so stupid.....  
  
Yusuke stood up, and stomped the cigarette on the ground.   
  
"Well, come join us in a minute Hiei, shouldn't be that bad," said Yusuke walking off.   
  
Hiei just sat there.   
  
Pondering on life and his existence.   
  
The wind blew in the distance making the trees rustle.  
  
There was someone here.   
  
Footsteps.   
  
Graceful and quiet.   
  
The breathing of the person was soft and delicate.   
  
The footsteps came at a running speed.   
  
Before Hiei could turn around someone was on top on him...kissing him...placing their arms around him.   
  
Asmera.   
  
His beloved Asmera was in him arms once more.  
  
  
  
Asmera had a white knee-length, loose summer dress on, her hair falling loosely once more to her waist like it was before Karasu had chopped it off 3 years ago.   
  
"Miss me?" she whispered in his ear.   
  
Hiei closed his eyes.   
  
"More than ever," he replied.   
  
Asmera grinned.   
  
They laid there on the grass, in each others arms.   
  
Botan came up the hill to invite Hiei to some ice-cream until....she couldn't believe who she saw.   
  
Asmera.   
  
The one and only.   
  
"EVERYONE COME HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Botan.   
  
Asmera grinned.   
  
"They've came looking for us," she murmured.   
  
"I really don't care....you're back that's all that matters," said Hiei.   
  
"ASMERA!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Madessia.  
  
Asmera stood up and ran to Madessia, they both hugged each other...doing that to everyone but Kuwabara who she gave a smack on the head.   
  
  
  
"How'd you come back?" asked Kurama.   
  
Asmera smirked.   
  
"I should be the one explaining that," said Koenma.  
  
  
  
Everyone looked around to see the teenage form of Koenma stand behind them.   
  
"Okay genius tell us what's going on here!" exclaimed Yusuke.   
  
"I knew that Asmera wasn't dead 3 years ago...she is controller of Reikai, Maikai, and Nigenkai...everything would be destruction if she really died," said Koenma.   
  
'Plus my idiot brother Hittoro forgotten that a Sakabato...when he stabbed me with my own sword, he forgot that Sakabato aren't meant to kill...that's what the reverse bladed sword was for....a Sakabato is meant to harm...the demons died because I know the only sword style to kill with a Sakabato...my brother didn't," said Asmera.   
  
"But you forgot the catch Asmera," added Koenma.   
  
Asmera blushed furiously.   
  
"Um...yeah about that...um...Koenma resurrected my life sorta...so...I sort of.......um...have to have an heir...a…child to keep me living until I'm meant to die," said Asmera, turning redder and redder in the face.   
  
"Well I think Hiei over here can accomplish that," said Yusuke, nudging Hiei in the arm.   
  
"OW! Detective stop it!" exclaimed Hiei, blushing more than ever.   
  
"Aw he looks so cute blushing like that Asmera!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Botan.   
  
Asmera rolled her eyes.   
  
Wonderful everything was back to normal.   
  
  
  
Like it was meant to be.   
  
  
  
There was a happily ever after.  
  
  
  
There was a destiny fulfilled.   
  
  
  
And with that, the story continues, an adventure continues.   
  
  
  
The legend of Asmereldia lives.  
  
  
  
But everyone lived happily.   
  
  
  
Forever, fornever, YuYu Hakusho, Ghost Files..........  
  
  
  
The End  
  
(A/N: WHOO! I finished it!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yays! The series I think is completely over. Asmera and Hiei had two twins Jasmine and Demitri...along with the Tentai it's self...Keiko and Yusuke had two boys and two girls Alex, Amaya, Amy, and Andrew. Kuwabara and Yukina...had one boy named Kazuma the second and as for Kurama and Madessia they had one girl named Ivy. So...tada...that's my story completely finished. Amazing I started this August 19th, 2003...and finished on February 20th, 2004. That's both series.   
  
Thank you Bethany, Tandra, Elaine, Shannon, and all who reviewed. Thank you all!!!!!!!!! http://freewebs.com/botan featured by Beloved Anime.Net...well it's time to rap it up...look for more of my titles coming soon!!  
  
Amaramia 


End file.
